


Daydreams in Leather

by five2ndrule



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friend Clint, Blonde Natasha, F/F, Gen, M/M, Mostly lighthearted but we will hit a dark spot here and there, Multi, Slow Build, The Twins are typical siblings, Wanda is a lovable mess, With guest appearances and nods to other characters, fun and such
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Wanda may have just met the woman of her dreams, but life is never that simple and has plenty of distractions and mishaps for her along the way...and that's not even counting her powers of awkwardness, anxiety and the wonderful need to overthink absolutely everything. The line starts here for the Marvelous Misadventures of Wanda Maximoff. All aboard!I'm trying my hand at a (somewhat) slow build, so, please be understanding of that fact, but I promise I'll do my best to keep it lighthearted (I may have strayed a bit from this, I apologize.) and at least somewhat amusing, with maybe just a little bit of drama. Let's have some fun!





	1. At First Sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I've never really done a slow build before, so, here's hoping I can pull this off. I'm excited but also nervous as hell. 
> 
> I know I've been gone for a little bit, I was having trouble with my laptop for a while before it decided to completely die (Oh, joy) and then I got a chromebook, (which is an awesome story, and a HUGE thank you goes out to my best friend for his absolute awesomeness) but I also started a new job so everything's just kinda been everywhere lately.
> 
> Also, as someone who deals with my own anxiety and overthinking on a daily basis, I want to be clear that this story is in no way meant to mock or glamorize (if you could) these conditions, just some things I'm very familiar with and worked them into a version of a character I already love. :)
> 
> So, yeah, we're gonna start this, and see how it goes. I'll update as soon as my schedule and muse allow. :)  
> Thanks for coming along for the ride.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters these characters are based on. This is A/U, so it's not really those exact characters, and a lot of their grump and ridiculousness I will own up to, but let's just be safe and let it be known that I lay no claim to the actual heroes. :)

* * *

 

The brunette’s worn doc martens made their forward with about as much enthusiasm as she currently felt as she made her way toward her mid-morning shift, the sun doing little to fight back the cold as she tried her best to maneuver through and avoid all the people walking the opposite direction. Wanda didn’t mind the cold, she was Sokovian, after all, and the winters back home were never exactly friendly, and the fact that she was getting strange looks from a few passersby on her wardrobe choice for the day actually made her smile a bit. She even had to suppress a laugh at the expense of someone’s grandmother that looked particularly offended by her mid-thigh length black dress a few blocks back. New Yorkers. They still made her grin even after years of living here.

 

Her phone rang out suddenly, knocking her from her musings and throwing her off her desired path a bit as she frantically searched the pockets of her shoulder bag, silently cursing her brother for just throwing it inside again and not putting it back in the side pouch where it belonged. Things had a place for a reason, after all. Finally finding her prize, she let out a little cry of victory, one that did not go unnoticed by someone close by as she heard a light laugh shortly after, causing her to turn and point to her newly rescued appliance with a giant grin.

 

“Found it.” She smiled, turning to find the source of the disembodied amusement, the leather clad body of a woman currently straddling a motorcycle and giving her a wholehearted double thumbs up taking up her vision before the mystery woman reached up and unclasped her helmet. Blonde, slicked back hair and green eyes appearing as the gorgeous woman’s face came fully into view. The sight alone made the brunette fumble a little, and stepping wrong she almost brought herself down, causing herself to play hot-potato with her phone only to catch it right at the last second and earning her a small round of applause from her beautiful audience.

 

“Nicely done.” The woman praised, her voice low and smooth as she stepped off her bike. The blonde’s smile was too damn cute for words as she stepped just a little bit closer. “You okay?”

 

“Yes…Thank you.” Wanda managed, squeaking out a reply as she felt her cheeks heat up, something that did not go unnoticed by the slightly shorter woman as her smile simply grew, her light green eyes sparkling in amusement.

 

“Okay, good. I'm glad." The blonde nodded. 

 

There was a small moment of silence while Wanda tried to come up with something, anything to keep the conversation going, her mind entering a million different scenarios while the woman in front of her raised her eyebrows expectantly.

 

"What?" She asked, suddenly very aware of the other woman's eyes on her.

 

"Are you gonna answer your phone?"

 

"Oh, shit!" She brought the aforementioned object up to her face quickly, just in time to see the screen switch back to her normal background and inform her of her recently missed call. "Damn."

 

"Everything okay?” The woman asked sweetly, her eyes showing the slightest bit of concern.

 

"Yes." Wanda struggled a bit, even with the simple answers, her mind already trying to come up with names for their first born child. "Just work."

 

"Ah, okay." The smaller woman nodded. "Am I keeping you? I'd hate to be the reason you were..."

  

“Wanda!” The intruding voice was loud and harsh as it cut the other woman off, her own name pulling the brunette back into reality as she turned to find her boss with his hands in the air, accompanied by a very annoyed look on his already usually grumpy face. “You’re late, Maximoff!” He grumbled, moving his hands to his hips.

 

“Coming!” Wanda called back, turning back to her new acquaintance with an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I have to…” She motioned behind her.

 

“No worries.” The woman smiled again, stepping backward in the opposite direction. “Maybe I’ll see you around.” She winked before turning, giving the brunette a nice view of her leather clad ass as she continued on her way.

 

God, I hope so. Wanda just barely held back her inner voice as she watched the woman leave, biting her lip softly and slipping into a rather inappropriate daydream before remembering she was probably actually supposed to respond in some way that didn’t involve drooling.

 

“Okay!" She called back, mentally smacking herself upside the head for how eager it came out, already saying her final goodbyes to the hotness in front of her in her mind before watching said hot woman lift her hand in a little wiggled finger goodbye and a smile as she looked back over her shoulder one last time. Okay, maybe she hadn’t ruined it completely yet. Maybe there was still hope for…

 

“WANDA!”

 

“On my way.” She turned, marching forward with her head down, slipping past her boss as quickly as possible and trying to avoid his look of disapproval, barely making it in the door of the small corner eatery before concerned eyes met her own, her coworker and close friend already posted up behind the counter.

 

“Where have you been?” Clint asked in hushed tones, throwing her an apron and a look. “I called you but...”

 

“Yes, sorry, I was…” She felt the heat return to her cheeks as she pictured the leather clad woman once more. “Sorry.” She apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few minutes.

 

“Let me guess…” He grinned. “There was some beautiful girl blocking your way.”

 

“Something like that.” She threw him a look that told him everything he needed to know as she put the apron around her neck and tied the back, his small chuckle causing her to smile. 

 

“You are hopeless.” He nudged her on his way past, starting to pull fresh loaves out of the oven and preparing for the upcoming lunch rush, his smile mirroring her own as they hid their looks from their boss who was busy shaking his head and making his way back toward his office. “So, this gorgeous creature who almost made you lose your job…” He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically, earning him a small shove and a giggle. “What’s she look like?”

 

“Gorgeous.” Wanda sighed, closing her eyes as images danced happily around her brain. “Green eyes, blonde fohawk and dressed head to toe in leather.” She made a little noise of appreciation as she slipped on gloves and started rearranging the different fresh cut meats and cheeses.

 

“Sounds hot.” Clint nodded his approval before getting a far off look in his eyes. “I wonder if I could get Pietro to wear that much leather.”

 

“And now you have ruined it.” The brunette made a face. “Thank you, Barton.” She slapped his shoulder playfully.

 

“Any time.” He grinned. “You get her number?” He watched as his friend’s face of overwhelming happiness quickly turned into a look of absolute horror.

 

“What?!” Wanda cried out, her eyes widening as she went into full panic mode. “Ah, FUCK!”

 

“Hey, woah! Calm down!” Clint grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly. “It’s okay, I mean, as long as you got her name we can…”

 

“Oh, for the love of...” His friend groaned, starting to repeatedly drop her forehead against the counter top, each hit emphasized by an accompanied curse. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”

 

“I’m gonna take that as a no.” Clint said, pushing a stack of folded napkins under Wanda’s raised head before it could make it’s way back down once more.

 

“That is definitely not a yes.” The brunette’s response came back slightly muffled as she kept her face buried.

 

“What the hell is going on up here?” Their boss was back, his eyes shifting back and forth between the blonde man and the currently ostriched brunette.

 

“Lady time.” Clint stage whispered, earning him a look of terror from his quickly fleeing boss and a glare from the woman beside him.

 

“I hate you.” She mumbled, moving the napkins to lay her cheek against the cold tile.

 

“You love me.” He smirked just as the doorbell rang to signal the start of the lunch time rush. “Come on, it can only get better.” He smiled, pulling her up and shooing her towards the cash register.

 

“I guess.” Wanda sighed as she started ringing up the first costumer, her thoughts already miles away and focused on missed opportunities with blonde hair and sweet smiles.

* * *

 


	2. The Grumpy Aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, these next two chapters will be more friends/family than anything, but they're short so we can get to the good stuff faster. Hoorah!

* * *

 

Wanda sat in her favorite oversized chair with her arms crossed, her all encompassing pout bringing down the entire mood of the room as the rest of the apartment’s occupants tried their best not to make direct eye contact. The two except Pietro, of course, who kept patting her on the head every time he walked by, something that was probably going to get him in a lot of trouble in the very near future.

 

“Come on, Little One.” Pietro said, using his favorite nickname for his sister even though he knew full well she hated it. “It is not that bad.”

 

“I do not even know her name, Pietro.” Wanda sighed, bringing her legs up and resting her chin on her knees. “I do not know anything about her.”

 

“Then why are you so hung up on this woman you do not know?” He asked, scooting in beside her with a shrug.

 

“I…” She tried to explain, tried to come up with something to make him see, to make him understand. “Do not know.” She shook her head.

 

“Sounds to me like it was love at first sight.” Clint wandered in from the kitchen, a smile on his face and a large bowl of popcorn in his hands. “These things happen.” He threw a wink in his boyfriend’s direction as he made his way to their favorite spot on the couch.

 

“What things happen?” Sam ventured back into the room now that it seemed the coast was clear, grabbing a handful of popcorn and sitting on the floor.

 

“Wanda has a crush on a girl.”

 

“What girl?”

 

“We don’t know her name.” Clint explained. “Long story.”

 

“It is not a big deal.” Wanda interjected before they could get into any further details. “I just thought she was pretty.”

 

“And?” Sam encouraged.

 

“And I want to marry her and have her babies.” The brunette mumbled with her face buried in her knee before lifting up with an unconvincing smile. “Like I said, no big deal.”

 

“I don’t think you’re using that term correctly.” he smirked. “Do you like her or not?”

 

“Maybe.” The brunette sighed.

 

“Maybe?” Her brother shrugged again, his hand making its way back toward her head. “Well, then, maybe we don’t worry about it.”

 

“Knock it off.” Wanda growled, grabbing his wrist before he could make full contact. “I am not a child.”

 

“But you are my baby sister.” He smiled, leaning forward to noisily kiss her forehead. “That means that I…”

 

“Twelve minutes.” She slapped him away. “You are older by twelve minutes.”

 

“Maybe you do need this woman in your life.” He smirked. “Because you definitely need to get…” He quickly found a hand over his mouth.

 

“Get out of my chair.”

 

“I changed my mind. I do not like what this woman brings out in you.” Pietro tsked as he stood back up. “I want to know what happened to my sweet, innocent, Little One.” He reached for her one last time only to have a boot clad foot meet his ass and push him toward the couch, causing him to laugh and fall over the arm, his head landing beside where his boyfriend was currently sitting. “I think we are finally getting through to her.”

 

“Clearly.” Clint smirked, grabbing the remote and getting more comfortable. “Now, what do you guys wanna watch tonight? Horror? Drama? How about a loooove story?” He wiggled his eyebrows in the brunette’s direction.

 

“I am not in the mood.” Wanda mumbled, getting up and making her way toward her room. “See you in the morning.”

 

There was a steady chorus of goodnights before she finally closed the door, leaving the boys to turn up the volume and whisper secret plans in the flickering light of the television.

 

* * *

 

As determined as she was to sleep and forget the day's activities, that was exactly the amount her mind was determined to replay this morning's conversation over and over, pointing out details and flaws she may have missed the first one hundred times she went through it, making sure she knew and committed to memory every single time she had the opportunity to ask for her dream girl's number...or at the very least, her damn name.

 

She sighed and pulled her body pillow close, pretending it was someone much more real, imagining strong arms wrapped around her waist and letting the faint smell of leather finally lure her to sleep.

* * *

 


	3. Interference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the Wanda/Nat times are coming, but first we're gonna take a slight detour into some light drama. (dun-dun-dun!) But, it'll all work out, I promise. (Hooray!)

* * *

 

It was almost noon by the time Wanda made it into work the next day, irritation and lack of sleep written clearly across every part of her face as she mumbled her good mornings and headed straight for the coffee pot. Her current storm cloud made darker by the missing motorcycle she was hoping against hope she would at least catch a glimpse of today, only to find a simple, empty parking spot in its place.

 

“Cutting it a little close today, aren’t you?” Clint seemed a little too happy with himself as he placed her apron over her head.

 

“Almost late is not late.” Wanda reminded him, letting him tie the back of her apron while she made a face at the coffee currently assaulting her poor, defenceless taste buds. “Did you make this?” She peered inside her cup, looking more than a little offended.

 

“Nah, the boss did.” He smirked as he watched her eyebrow raise.

 

“You let him make coffee?” She stuck her tongue out in disgust as she poured the solution that could only be described as ‘goob’ into the sink. “Do you secretly hate our customers?”

 

“It’s not that bad!”

 

“Then you drink it.”

 

“Yeah, no thanks.” Clint mimicked her ick face from earlier, making her laugh. “Are you ready for the rush today?” He tossed her some gloves as they went about their pre-lunch routine.

 

“Of course.” She lied. The only thing she was ready for was bed. “Did I miss anything with the breakfast crew?”

 

“My cousin came in for a little bit.” He shrugged. “She asked about you.”

 

“Which cousin?” Green eyes narrowed in his direction. “The cousin you keep trying to set me up with?”

 

“Maybe.” He grinned, stacking take out containers and pretending he didn’t notice the look currently aimed at his head. “I don’t see why you won’t just give her a chance. I think you guys would really hit it off.”

 

“I am not dating your cousin, Barton.”

 

“She’s cute.” He raised his phone with picture ready, only to have it covered with a hand as the brunette looked away.

 

“I do not care what she looks like.” Wanda kept her back to him. “I am not dating your cousin!”

 

“Why not? Because of your mystery girl?”

 

“No.” She lied again, grateful she was looking the other way and didn’t have to even attempt to avoid eye contact. “I just...do not wish to entangle my business and personal lives, that is all.”

 

“Oh, you are so full of shit, Maximoff!”

 

“Yes, well, you cannot prove that.” The brunette turned with a smirk as she pushed on his newly fixed stack, making it wobble. “Maybe I am just a bad person.” She grinned.

 

“Well, that I can believe.” Clint agreed, earning him another glare and a completely knocked over container stack. “Awful child.” He threw a towel at her which she caught and proceeded to use as a dancing prop, making him laugh. But, of course, with Wanda being Wanda, she managed to knock at least three things off the counter in the process, making him laugh harder as she simply threw her hands in the air and grumbled at the inanimate objects a few times.

 

“I think gravity hates me.” Wanda sighed, leaning down and picking up the misplaced cups and lids. “Maybe life hates me.” The pout was back on full display as she slid down the rest of the way to sit on the floor. 

 

“Hey, now, none of that!” Clint grabbed her under her arms and lifted, a task made more difficult by the fact that Wanda had just become an uncooperative noodle person. “You’re great, Sweetpea.” He kissed the top of her head. “A little moody and clumsy as a new born baby deer, but still pretty great.” 

 

“This peptalk could use work.” She said flatly as she got back to her feet. “Pietro at least calls me pretty.”

 

“Yeah, well, he likes you more than I do.” Clint grinned. “You know who else thinks you’re pretty?”

 

“If you say your cousin, we are no longer friends.” The brunette warned with a raised finger. "And weren't you the one going on about love at first sight last night?" She pointed out, causing his face to turn suddenly serious as he wrapped an arm around her.

 

"We just don't want you to get your hopes up and get hurt, Little One." 

 

“Thank you, but I am not a child.” She reminded him. Just as she always had to remind them. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled despite herself. “And do not call me that.” Her smile turned into a smirk as she poked his side, making him laugh and shoo her hands away.

 

“Yeah, like I would give up a chance to annoy you." He stuck his tongue out which the brunette quickly mirrored. “Look, just take her number, okay?” He held up the piece of paper with a hopeful look. “She’s on a business trip, so it’s not like it has to be right now. Besides...” His grin turned mischievous. “Where’s the fun if you don’t give your dream girl a little friendly competition?”

 

“Why would I give her competition if I want her to win?”

 

“I don’t know.” He shrugged. “To keep things interesting?”

 

“Sometimes I worry about your relationship with my brother.” Wanda raised an eyebrow while starting to wipe down their soon to be crowded work space.

 

“That’s fair.” Clint smirked before becoming thoughtful. “Does Dream Girl even know she’s playing?”

 

“Give me the damn number.” She shoved the offered paper into her back pocket with a heavy hand and another well timed glare at her friend’s smug little victory smile. “Just do not expect anything magical.”

 

“From you? Never.” Clint beamed as the first group of lunch-goers made their way through the main door.

* * *

 


	4. The Ballad of Drunk Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather silly but I needed a connecting chapter, and what better way to do it then with a short visit with Drunk Wanda?

* * *

 

A few hours later found conflicted and slightly unfocused green eyes staring at the crumpled piece of paper on the bed in front of them until they knew every fold, every dent, every curve. Until the soft white background started to blend into the faint blue and the single red line started doing it’s own thing before Wanda blinked a few times and they all raced back to their starting places. She picked it up with a sigh. This simple, unopened thing.

 

On the one hand, it could mean the start of something wonderful with someone she already knew was interested, someone who’s asked about her and even sought her out. But, on the other hand...

 

The brunette stared at her fingers for a few seconds, watching them move and wiggle in agreement. Yes. Absolutely. But what if Clint was right? What if it was all just some fantasy she made up in her own, starstruck head? What if she was just meant to die old and alone? She watched her fingers concur once more so she quickly ignored them completely and went about her business. They were no help, as usual.

 

She sighed again and reached for her already mostly gone beer, making a face at it and finishing it off quickly before placing it beside it’s recently fallen comrades. She hated making important decisions on an empty stomach.

 

“Fuck it.”

 

She grabbed for her phone and unfolded the paper as carefully as her intoxicated fingers would allow, taking the time to input the number correctly and only giggling a little bit at the fact that the two middle numbers could be construed in a dirty way. Drunk Wanda was nothing if not hilarious to Drunk Wanda.

 

She typed out her opening line slowly, trying to seem all at once cool and calm and just a little bit aloof. She wanted to make sure this girl knew exactly what she was getting into. The wonderfulness that was Wanda Maximoff. The greatness and the splendor. She tried to think of more awesome things to say, but somewhere along the line, Drunk Wanda simply got bored and hit the send button.

 

She squinted one eye shut to try and turn off the gravity in her head and read her first message with fastidious care, fully proud of herself for using a vocab word and fully prepared to throw the whole phone away if she completely fucked up.

 

**Hey, it’s Wanda.**

 

She reread it a few times just to be sure she didn’t miss anything because she could’ve sworn she wrote more than that, but, Drunk Wanda was already busy patting herself on the back for a job well done and telling her to go to sleep, and who was she to argue? She shrugged, grabbing the corner of her comforter and rolling until she resembled a very large, comfy, inebriated burrito. Safe from the disappointments of the world outside her daydreams and safe from the consequences of…

 

There was a buzz and loud tune as her phone went off, and the unexpected sound caused her to jump and flail as best she could inside her selfmade cocoon before she inevitably ended up on the floor, her eyes wild and crazed as her one free hand frantically searched, found and lifted her phone screen back into view.

 

_**Hey! :)** _

 

Well, shit.

 

“PIETRO!!!” She cried across the mostly empty apartment, wiggling as best she could to free herself, looking to all the world like a helpless, chubby grub inching its way across the carpet. “PIETRO!” She called again, only managing to free her second shoulder and somehow make it to her knees before moving wrong and ending up face first in the carpet.

 

“What?! What’s wrong?!” He burst through the door, looking around quickly before finally spotting his twin. “Why are you on the floor?”

 

“I flucked up.” She didn’t even bother lifting her head and instead let her voice find him the best way it could as she waved her phone in his general direction.

 

“What did you do?” He took the offered item and eyed it suspiciously.

 

“I texteded his cousin.”

 

“Whose cousin?” His brows fused as he tried his best to catch up. “Clint’s cousin?”

 

“Yesh.”

 

“And you did not want to?” He sat down on the floor beside her.

 

“No.” She nodded into the floor. “Yesh.” She shook her head.

 

“Oh...kay.” He nodded slowly before noticing her happy head shuffle from side to side. “Are you drunk?” He asked with a grin.

 

“Maybe.” He heard her giggle slightly as one eye became visible beneath her long hair. “But not drunk enough to make sense.” She added confidently, complete with a serious finger poke to his knee.

 

“I see.” Her brother smiled. “And the cousin…?”

 

“Shh!” She brought her finger up to her lips to shush him. “I havef a plan.” She grinned, looking quite pleased with herself.

 

“And what would that be?” Pietro placed his chin upon his palm and waited. Drunk Wanda always made for a good story, at least. She leaned in close, eyes shifting from side to side to search for possible witnesses before licking her dry lips and whispering like he was on the other side of the room.

 

“I am gowing to get you to fithx it.”

 

“What?” He laughed.

 

“Fix it!” She pushed his hand and the phone closer toward his chest. “Please.” Her eyes seemed large and doe-like as she used the magic word, her nails tapping the screen a few times and enjoying the groove on the glass before he finally pulled the entire thing away.

 

“Okay. Don’t worry. I will fix it.” Her twin smiled, making her smile too as he brought her phone up and concentrated. There was a few minutes of clicking as he typed and hummed as he happily worked. “Annndd…Done.” His smile grew as he handed the phone back. “You can thank me later.” He patted her head and got back to his feet.

 

“Whut did you say?” She brought the screen close and tried to focus, only to jump as the text notification went off again. Steading herself, she managed to read this message instead.

 

_**Sounds great. See you then. :)** _

 

A few seconds of silence rang out as she turned back toward him slowly, her eyes comically huge and equally mortified. “Whut did you…”

 

“I fixed it.” Pietro gave his slightly younger sister a thumbs up as he stepped backward into a little dance.  “I have seen this cousin. You are welcome.”

 

"Well fixt it better!" Drunk Wanda growled as she fought her comforter restraints and tried raising to her feet once more. 

 

“I can't. I used a winky face." He explained with a shrug. "You can not just take those back."

 

“I am gowing to kick your...!”

 

"Goodnight." He blew her a kiss before closing the door, chuckling as he heard her fall back to the floor with a heavy “Oof!” a second later. There was a breath and then her sleepy, defeated voice floated up to him from underneath the door.

 

“Goodnight."

* * *

 


	5. Reality vs Possibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was longer but I decided to split it into two, meaning this part gets to come out now and the next part shouldn't be far behind. Yay! :D
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me, and as always, comments are more than welcome. I love hearing from you guys!

* * *

Ring covered fingers tapped nervously against the counter that the brunette had already cleaned five times as the thumbnail of her other hand found sanctuary in between anxiously nipping teeth, all while wide green eyes jumped back and forth between the wall clock and the front door. Wanda had a date today. Or, at least a date she had never seen and still wasn’t one hundred percent convinced she even wanted, so, she wasn't sure if she was even counting it as one. The tapping become a steady drum as she started weighing options and trying to remember exactly where she last put her passport just in case she needed to make a quick get away and never be seen or heard from again.

 

“How’s your head?” Clint appeared to her right, startling her a bit and offering fresh orange juice which she eyed suspiciously before her attention turned back to more pressing matters. Clint was usually never sweet after visits from Drunk Wanda.

 

“I am fine.” Sober Wanda confirmed, her eyes chancing another glance from the entranceway as she pushed the cup back toward her friend and coworker. “You look like shit, though.”

 

“Thanks, Sweetpea.” He mock smiled from behind his dark shades. “Pietro took me out to celebrate your date.” There was a short pause as very unamused green eyes turned toward him slowly.

 

“It is not a date.” The brunette warned, confirming the status of the day's planned activities to him as well as herself. “I do not even know this woman.”

 

“Well, then that would technically be a blind date.” He chuckled lightly before grabbing his forehead with his free hand. “Ow.”

 

“That is what you get.” Wanda smirked as she started moving the loaves about in the bread proofer. “You and my brother both deserve that shit.”

 

“Nah, he’s fine.” Clint lowered his head to the coolness of the countertop. “You Maximoffs are like hangover proof or something.”

 

“This is true.” She smiled, lifting her hot tea in a victory sip and pretending not to look back at the door. “You think it’s too late to call the whole thing off?”

 

“What? Your date?” He turned to look at her with one eye over his sunglasses.

 

“It is not a date.”

 

There was a loud ring as the front door opened, catching the young woman off guard and making her jump, her eyes wide and legs ready to make a quick exit before realizing it was simply one of the morning regulars.

 

“You’re very jumpy for someone not about to go on a date.” Clint pointed out, his too big smile fading quickly as Wanda reached over and stole his eye protection, leaving him defenceless and temporarily blind as the morning light rushed in. “OW! FUCK!” He shielded himself as best he could while slapping blindly in the air to find her.

 

“Not. A. Date.” She growled, stomping to the back of the shop and leaving him to his misery.

 

* * *

 

The lunch rush went as it usually did, with people everywhere and crowded tables and not much time to think of all the places she’d rather be as the start time for her non-date drew ever closer, and most of it found Wanda trying to hide in the storage room with the occasional peek out into the lobby to make sure the coast was clear.

 

“She’s not here.” Clint confirmed, not even bothering to lift his eyes from the paper in front of him. “You still have time to kill.”

 

“To kill you? Because I still might.” Wanda threw him a look. “Do you think I look okay?” Her nervousness managed to seep through as she straightened her sleeveless, loose shirt and necklaces for about the hundredth time. Even if it wasn’t really a date, she hadn’t been out for a while and wanted to look nice.

 

Clint’s eyebrows raised as he turned, his interest peeked over the top of his coffee cup. “I thought you said it wasn’t a…”

 

“Just shut up and tell me I look pretty.” The brunette mumbled, her large eyes hopeful as she bit her lip and pushed hair back behind one ear.

 

“You always look beautiful, Sweetpea.” Clint smiled his proud, adopted big brother smile. “Real date or not, any woman would be lucky to…” He was cut off as the door chimed once more, taking their attentions away from each other as the tall, raven haired woman pushed her way in.

 

“Hey guys.” She smiled, pushing her designer shades to the top of her head and revealing piercing blue eyes. “Am I late?”

 

“Nah, just in time, Cuz.” Clint smiled, nudging Wanda out of her thinking face with his shoulder on hers. “You remember my cousin, Maria.”

 

Maria. Of fucking course. Wanda mentally slapped herself upside the head. Clint’s cousin Maria. They had met briefly at last year’s New Year’s Eve party, although Wanda was pretty sure the dark haired beauty had a boyfriend at the time. Phil or something. They were odd but kinda cute together if she was remembering correctly, and she didn’t really get the lady-lovin vibe from this girl if she was completely honest...and she was usually not wrong about these things. Well, THAT thing. She was usually not wrong about that thing. She was wrong a lot of the time about everything else.

 

There was a pause and it took a few seconds for the brunette to realize it was because of her, that she was supposed to be talking now.

 

“Yes, hi.” She managed, fronting a smile as she extended her hand. Maria was beautiful, that was easy to see, but honestly there was just something missing, something Wanda couldn’t quite place.

 

“It’s been a while.” Maria’s smile stayed as their hands touched, the shake firm and friendly but rather dull.

 

“Yes.” Wanda nodded. “New Year’s, right?”

 

“Yeah.” Maria leaned in a little close. “I may have gotten a little messed up that night.” She stage whispered.

 

“Maybe a little.” The Sokovian smiled tightly, agreeing even though she knew the woman across the counter got A LOT messed that night, images that cannot be unseen shoving their way to front of her memory as she tried to act nonchalant about the whole ordeal. A little messed up, indeed.

 

“Yeah, well, hopefully you won’t hold that against me.” Maria winked. “So, how’s business?” She turned back toward Clint. “This asshole pulling his weight?” She smirked, earning her a smack on the arm from her cousin.

 

Wanda watched their exchange in silence, keeping an eye on the tall woman and trying to pinpoint exactly what seemed off about the entire situation. She ran through every process until the found the right one, holding it as a disappointing truth and trying not to let it show on her face.

 

“Would you guys excuse me?” Wanda said, her eyes still half glazed over before she shook her head to clear her thoughts. “Just going to check something.” She vaguely explained as she quickly retreated to the back, her exit seemingly missed completely by her two companions. She moved away from their chatter slowly, a sort of understanding haze descending on her mind as she did some brain processing.

 

There was no spark.

 

That’s what the problem was. Maria was attractive, no doubt, but she didn’t excite the Sokovian. Not the way she had always wanted. Not the way her soul craved. Not the way her dream girl had even in those all too brief moments only a few days ago.

 

No. It wouldn’t do. There were too many times she overthought decisions and ended up with what was left over by everyone else. No, this time she was going after what she actually wanted, not settling for what others thought she needed.

 

She grabbed her light jacket and steadied herself before turning back toward the front of the store. She was leaving. Without Maria. Without Clint. She was going to find her dream girl.

* * *

 


	6. As Fate Would Have It.

* * *

 

“I am leaving.” Wanda announced, her walk fast and her jaw set, trying to not to look either of the cousins in the eye for fear of losing what little newly found confidence she had managed to scrounge up.

 

“Already?” Clint asked, his eyebrows raising as he and Maria shared a quick look.

 

“Yes.” She nodded. More to affirm it to herself than anything. “I am sorry, Maria.” She stopped to add but did not look back. She was truly apologetic for the rudeness of her actions, but it did not change the way she felt.

 

“Nah, it’s cool.” The dark haired woman waved her off, her hand and mouth both half full of sandwich. She made a face at Clint that Wanda never saw and jerked her head toward the door, causing him to drop his half finished crossword and nod before following after the brunette about to exit.

 

“Wanda, wait.” Clint’s hand reached her shoulder just as her hand reached for the door. “Are you sure you wanna…”

 

“I am going to find her, Clint.” Wanda cut him off. The low, assertiveness of her voice making him more than a little proud. “I am truly sorry about Maria but…”

 

“Maria will be fine.” He waved her off. “Ol’ nosy ass.” He grinned, catching her off guard and making her laugh as he hugged her tight from behind. A quick glance at his cousin at the bar receiving a thumbs up right before he grabbed the door handle and moved them both outside. “Go find your girl, Sweetpea.” Her friend and roommate smiled, kissing the side of her temple before setting her free upon the world and stepping backward back into the shop. “Go be happy.” He whispered to himself behind the safety of the closed doors.

 

* * *

 

Green eyes closed as Wanda took a shaky breath and tried to center herself. She was really doing this. She was actually going after something she wanted. She was actually setting out to find the girl of her dreams. A quick glance back revealed Clint exactly where she left him, his smile bright and encouraging as he shooed her along.

 

Steadying herself, she took that first step, releasing the breath she didn’t realize she was still holding and managing not to trip or stagger over her usual take-down spots on the broken concrete as she pushed forward, determination somehow successfully outweighing her natural awkwardness.

 

Okay, now...Where to start? Wanda’s new found sense of purpose was only slightly deterred by the introduction of logic. Sure, she had no idea whatsoever about the woman’s name or job, and had only seen her once in passing a few days ago, but there was something about her that sparked something inside the Sokovian, and she’d be damned if she was letting go that easily.

 

She walked with her head low, her mind busy running through places she could possibly start as she trudged forward, something shiny and not too far away reflecting the sun back at her and throwing off her brain just in time for her to collide with the body of someone going the opposite direction.

 

“Woah, hey.” Strong hands grabbed her arms and prevented her from hurriedly meeting the ground, but she was too focused on the motorcycle only a few feet from her face still trying to blind her. “Are you okay?” She found herself lifted back to her feet but couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away from the nearby bike.

 

“Huh? Yes. I’m fine.” She finally managed as she tore her eyes away and shook her head, clearing the fog just in time to get floored again as concerned green eyes met her own. “I was just…” There was a pause as their eyes locked.

 

“Looking for me, I hope.” The slightly shorter woman breathed, her smile tilting Wanda’s entire universe as she pulled the brunette just a little bit closer. “I was worried I’d be too late.” She whispered. Wanda closed her eyes and breathed in deep, the smell of leather and light cologne invading her senses as her fingertips ghosted along the other woman’s jacket sleeves.

 

“Too late for what?” Wanda whispered back, her mind too far gone and swimming in the closeness of this woman to try and focus on the direction of the current conversation, her question causing her hero to chuckle softly.

 

“Our date.” The blonde smiled again. “Maria sent me a text to get here as soon as I could.” Her brows fused as her eyes flashed concern. “I was afraid you had changed your mind.”

 

“Wait, what?” The taller woman’s eyes flew back open and she took an unsteady step back. “You know Maria?”

 

“Yeah, she’s my step sister.” The blonde looked just as confused as Wanda felt. “She didn’t tell you?”

 

“No!” Wanda took a second to think as all the missing pieces started falling into place. “Which means that you are both Clint’s cousins.” She groaned as she facepalmed.

 

“Yeah.” The shorter woman smirked. “Poor us, right?” She chuckled lightly, sending the brunette’s belly butterflies dancing.

 

“Definitely.” Wanda nodded with a mock serious face, the web of events becoming a little overwhelming for her brain so she simply shook them out and tried not to think about them too much. “You know what? How about we start over?” She put on her best smile and extended her hand while trying a different approach. The approach she should have started with three days ago. “Hello, I’m Wanda.” 

 

“Natasha.” The blonde’s smile mirrored her own as their hands finally touched, a soft energy passing between them as they shook hands gently. Wanda felt the something jolt from the tips of her currently held hand all the way up her arm and down into her tippy toes. “So, Wanda..." Natasha's mouth formed around her name beautifully. "You still interested in that date?” Her voice stayed low and hopeful as she smirked sweetly, (something Wanda didn’t know was possible) and her thumb started caressing the back of the brunette’s hand.

 

“Absolutely.” Wanda breathed, feeling her heart flutter as Natasha’s smirk turned into a full blown smile while the shorter woman interlaced their fingers before pulling her toward her waiting ride.

 

The brunette gave a quick look back at the shop to send a silent thank you to Clint, only to find him and Maria both posted up with their faces against the glass and waving like idiots while watching the whole ordeal take place, causing Wanda to change her thank you to a quick eye roll and a hand gesture. The duo simply laughed and continued waving, making her smile despite herself and wave back. She was way too happy to stay bitter.

 

“You ready?” Natasha asked, pulling her from her own world as she turned to find the hand not currently laced with her holding out a spare helmet.

 

“Yes.” Wanda sighed, knowing full well she’d go with Natasha just about anywhere. There was just something about the leather-clad blonde that pulled at her very soul.

 

“Here, let me help.” The shorter woman whispered, helping her slide the helmet on and strap it into place. The soft finger touches on her cheek and small smiles from the blonde keeping her grounded even though she felt she could float away at any moment. “They’re still looking aren’t they?” She heard her date whisper as she did a quick side look with a grin before placing her own helmet over her head.

 

“Without a doubt.” The brunette’s grin matched her mirth.

 

“Of course they are.” Natasha chuckled. “So, how about we go somewhere a little more private?” Her eyes meet the green in front of her as her thumb slowly moved along the taller woman’s jaw. “You know, away from the prying eyes of half my family.” She made a face.

 

“Anywhere.” Wanda nodded.

 

“Okay, then.” the blonde beamed. “Let’s go, beautiful.” She threw a leg over her motorcycle effortlessly, starting and steadying the entire thing before reaching back to help Wanda get on behind her, the brunette settling in rather quickly but unsure as to where to place her hands until Natasha reached back to grab both and place them around her waist.

 

Oh, yes, this must be what heaven feels like. Wanda thought as she closed her eyes and leaned against Natasha’s back, breathing in the smell of leather and everything wonderful that made up this woman. She felt the blonde’s hand pat her own just before she felt them start to move, the almost deafening sound of the engine beneath them not even registering to the brunette as they made their way toward their destination. Wherever that was. Wanda truly didn’t care. She was with Natasha. She was with her dream girl and they finally on a date. The rest of the world didn’t even matter right now.

 

She opened her eyes just in time to see the two idiots still in the shop window as they passed by, the duo now making kissey faces that did not go unnoticed as she watched Natasha give them her own single finger salute.

 

Oh, yes. She mused again. She could definitely fall for this woman.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know! I was even bugging myself with the drag out, believe me! But, hopefully this is something I will get better at in the future. :) But, she's here now, so let's put away the pitchforks and instruments of pain, yes? (that's a different story. lol)
> 
> And someone give lifeisawaffle 5 bucks. lol She was always the cousin, I just wanted to have a little fun before the reveal.
> 
> As always, you guys' thoughts and comments are much appreciated and treasured. :D


	7. The First Date and the Other Wanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the others, but I just didn't want to split it like last time. Thanks for sticking with me this far and hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint. :)
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. :D I love hearing from you!

* * *

 

Wanda happily hummed along with the engine as her date’s motorcycle purred it’s way toward their destination, her helmeted head laid against Natasha’s strong back as her hands stayed clasped around the blonde’s midsection, her thumb making content little circles as the world moved passed along around them. She didn’t wonder where they were going, because truthfully, she didn’t care. As long as she was with Natasha.

 

She shifted her hands a little, getting way too distracted by the feeling of the bottom part of her hand resting against the top of Natasha’s tight fitting jeans, trying to keep herself focused on the fact that this was their first date and not on the sensation of the blonde’s button and zipper so close at hand. It was way too early to introduce Horny Wanda into this equation. Although Horny Wanda did not agree at all and made a little grumpy nose.

 

“You doin' okay back there?” Natasha’s voice seemed the come from right beside her and made her jump slightly, causing her to feel the vibrations of the shorter woman’s chuckle against her cheek. “Sorry. There’s mics in the helmets.” She explained. “Probably shoulda mentioned that.”

 

“Y-yes. I am fine.” Wanda managed, all at once terrified that she was somehow projecting her naughty thoughts outward into the world where the blonde could see them as she tapped the side of her own helmet. She wasn’t sure if she was trying to keep them in or what, but it seemed like the appropriate form of action. “Are we going very far?”

 

“No.” She felt a hand cover her own. “We’re almost there.” There was another pat and then the hand was gone way too soon for the brunette’s tastes, leaving her a little colder as it returned to it’s driving duties.

 

Well, damn. She was enjoying the closeness. Probably a little more than she should, honestly, as she pushed Horny Wanda back into her dark corner once more. There would be time for that beast to be released soon enough, but for right now, she was trying to enjoy having a good reason to be pressed against the shorter woman for as long as possible.

 

“We’re here.” Her date’s low voice came back from somewhere outside her helmet, making her open her eyes (although she didn’t remember closing them) and see that they were now completely still and the engine was off beneath them. She wasn’t actually sure how long they had been sitting there, with her body still pressed tight against the one in front of her, but the context clues were not in her favor as Natasha already had her helmet off and seemed to be waiting on her.

 

“Right. Sorry.” The brunette mumbled as she shifted her weight to one foot and did her version of the well known silly dance of the bike dismount. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she stood there, too embarrassed to look up in case judgement was currently being thrown her way, too worried that her eagerness to touch Natasha had already ruined everything before the blonde had even had a chance to join her back on solid ground. She felt finger tips against her chin soon after, lifting it and making her raise her eyes to the ones before her.

 

“You are adorable.” Natasha smirked, her hand moving down to undo the taller woman’s chin straps and then up to remove Wanda’s helmet. “Come on.” Her hand slipped into the brunette’s, pulling her forward and out of her little puddle of grump as they made their way toward the building in front of them.

 

Wanda had no idea where they were, but it looked and smelled like the back of some sort of auto shop, and her brain trying to make sense of it was quickly derailed as Natasha had to release her hand to unlock the door. She quickly decided that knowing where they were was much less important than her hand’s now missing companion. Without thinking, she simply placed two fingers into the top of her date’s right pocket, just trying to keep the contact going, something that the shorter woman seemed completely okay with if the smile that suddenly grew across her face was any indication.

 

Okay, maybe her neediness wasn’t too much for Natasha. She smiled to herself as they made their way inside, maybe it wouldn’t be the dealbreaker it had been in her past relationships, maybe the blonde could actually handle her…

 

“Hey, Little One.” Her thoughts and fantasies were thwarted as the all too familiar voice caught up with her.

 

“Pietro??” She threw a glare at his current stupid little smirk as she removed her hand from Natasha’s pocket and quickly moved toward her twin leaning against the doorframe leading to the front of the store. “What are you doing here?” She leaned close and kept her voice low.

 

“I work here.” His reply was flat. “I have always worked here. You never take any notice of the things I do.”

 

“You do not work here, Pietro.” Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother.

 

“Of course I do.” He grinned. “Right, Natasha?” The blonde simply raised an eyebrow and left the twins to their argument as she went back to putting up her gear. “See?” His grin grew. “I am her favorite employee.” There was a snort from around the corner the blonde had just disappeared behind.

 

“Okay, fine.” Wanda reasoned, reaching over and picking up the nearest motorcycle part. “Then what is this?”

 

“Oh, that is easy.” He exclaimed, looking over his sister’s shoulder to see Natasha’s head and raised eyebrows pop back into view. “That is…” He paused, collecting his thoughts. “That is part of the exhaust.” He beamed, all too proud of himself before watching Natasha shake her head slowly. “I mean, part of the engine, of course.” He corrected, his face falling only slightly as the blonde shook her head once more. “Yes, well, I am still in training.” He shrugged.

 

“You are an idiot.”

 

“Love you, too.” Pietro’s almost constant smile was back as he made his way into the back room. “See you at home.” He leaned over and kissed the top of his slightly younger sister’s head before happily walking backward toward the door they came in. “Do not do things I would not do.” He winked.

 

“Goodbye, Pietro.” Wanda said dryly, smiling despite herself as he blew a kiss her way. “Be safe.”

 

“Always.” He laughed, throwing Natasha a little thumbs up that Wanda missed as she turned to put the part in her hand back on the shelf. “I am happy for you both.” He said sincerely and then quickly vanished out the door before either could respond, leaving Wanda to stare at the door with a thoughtful face.

 

“I am...sorry about him.” She finally said, already halfway across the room from where she started, coming around the corner to find her date boiling water on a small stove top.

 

“I was about to say the same thing.” Natasha’s smirk was back as she reached over to turn off the heat. She had removed her leather jacket and was left in a fitted short sleeve shirt that was tucked in and fit her just right, her tight jeans giving it more than a bit of competition in deliciousness as the blonde leaned over to get something out of the bottom cabinet, the whole ordeal momentary distracting the brunette from her current train of thought. “Wanda?” The mention of her name bringing her back to find the shorter woman now standing in front of her with a steaming cup of hot tea.

 

“Yes?” She blinked, fighting off Horny Wanda with a stick.

 

“I asked if you were ready.” Natasha smiled, the corners of her mouth turned up just enough to show she knew exactly where the the taller woman’s mind had just been.

 

“Ready for what?” She asked sweetly, taking the offered cup and watching the blonde’s face change into one of adoration as she chuckled softly.

 

“You are too damn cute.” Natasha said, grabbing her unoccupied hand and pulling her up the nearby stairs. They moved in silence, with just the occasional squeak of the old boards to keep them company, reaching the top with only a slight mishap as the blonde had to steady her date because Wanda’s mind was on the shorter woman’s ass and not on where they were going.

 

“Wait.” Wanda stopped as they reached the top, her hand pulling Natasha back toward her with questioning eyebrows. “Why was my brother here?” She asked as the thought finally caught back up with her, the delayed nature of the question making her date chuckle again.

 

“You’ll see.” The blonde promised, opening the rooftop door and letting the cool air in as she led Wanda onto the roof. There, spread out on the moonlight, was a large blanket with a basket on one side and a smaller blanket folded up on the other. There was no indication of what was in the food holder, but it smelled familiar and absolutely wonderful.

 

“We are having a picnic?!” The brunette’s eyes widened with the joy of a small child as she took it all in, leaving her date briefly behind as she happily plopped into the very center of the large floor piece, making little happy noises at the softness and warmth. “I have never had a picnic before!” Wanda’s smile was almost too big for her face. “Never ever.”

 

“I know. Pietro told me.” Natasha watched her date’s eyes dance with wonder as she inspected the folded blanket. “He even helped me make some of your favorite foods.” She moved to kneel beside the basket. “That’s why he was here.” She smiled before pointing to Wanda'a still hot drink. "He also told me which tea is your favorite."

 

“Maybe he is not so bad.” Wanda mused, moving forward on her hands and knees until she was face to face with the shorter woman. “And you are just wonderful.” She stated, leaning forward to press a kiss to the other woman’s cheek. She pulled back slowly, searching the green eyes locked with her own before she felt herself lean back in. There was a loud grumble as her stomach reminded her there was food nearby and it smelled yummy, breaking the moment and causing Natasha to laugh while the heat rose back to the Sokovain’s cheeks. “Sorry.”

 

“No worries.” The blonde leaned on her heels with a wink. “Let’s get that grumpy monster fed.” She lifted the basket lid and started bringing containers out.

 

“Can we pretend that did not just happen?” Wanda asked even though she was already trying to pick which food she wanted to start with first.

 

“Absolutely not.” Natasha grinned as she handed the taller woman the first container and a fork. “Like I said, you are too damn cute.”

 

“We will see if you still think that once you see me eat.” Wanda only half joked as she took the lid off. “I am a messy eater.”

 

“Sounds hot.” her date winked, causing Wanda to fumble a bit and the smirk to find its way back to Natasha’s face. “See? Too. Damn. Cute.” She emphasized as she handed the brunette more than a few napkins. “I do have a shower if things get out of hand.” She teased.

 

“You are not helping.” Wanda sent her a playful glare. “Do not encourage my bad habits.” She pointed with her fork.

 

“Don’t worry, your secret's safe with me.” Natasha’s smile suddenly turned wicked. “I’ll make sure you stay a good girl.”

 

The brunette quickly covered her own mouth before Horny Wanda could try and wedge herself into the conversation.

 

It was definitely going to be a long night. 

* * *

 


	8. The Good, The Blonde, and The Other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how part of this came about, but I blame The Other Wanda. lol
> 
> Let me know what you guys think. XD

* * *

 

Time rolled by slowly as Wanda tried to focus on the movie she and Natasha were currently watching, their closeness pushing her thoughts in other directions as the blonde’s arm that was around her shoulder held her near while the shorter woman’s fingers moved up and down the top of her arm. In truth, it was maddening. She tried to keep herself centered. She tried to stop and breathe and follow the plot of the movie, but all she could do was bite her lip and try to keep the other Wanda at bay. And with every pass of those fingers, with every ghosted touch of her date’s fingertips, she felt herself slowly but surely losing the battle.

 

They had moved inside about an hour ago, after the sun was well past gone and they had enjoyed what stars they could see, the spare blanket just not being enough in the end. Or, at least, that’s the story Wanda was sticking to. She was Sokovian, so she rarely got cold, of course, but she could feign it if it meant they could come inside and get more comfortable on the couch. It was a flawless plan, it seemed, until they actually moved to the couch, and now she was in some sort of particular circle of hell where the temptation was delicious but she was trying her best to behave.

 

The truth was, Wanda didn’t have much experience when it came to this part. Sure, she had had sex before, she was with her ex-boyfriend Vis for years before she realized she preferred women, and there were one or two women here and there after she came out, but, she had never had a relationship with a woman, not a real, lasting relationship anyway, her awkwardness and neediness usually saw to that. Even Vis would look at her like she had three heads sometimes when she would want to randomly touch him for no reason and those were the kinds of things that just seemed to stick with you. All angry and panic inducing and making you doubt yourself, but Natasha...Natasha was so damn wonderful and sexy that she really didn’t want to chance fucking it up and chasing her dream girl away just because Horny Wanda couldn’t control herself. She had plenty of other reasons for the blonde to run screaming that would pop up soon enough.

 

“Are you warming up?” Natasha asked sweetly, bringing both of her hands up and rubbing the brunette’s bare arms.

 

 _Oh, yes._ Horny Wanda sighed from her place of exile. “Yes.” Good Wanda managed, continuing the push back the demon. “Thank you.” She added with a smile.

 

“Of course.” The blonde smiled back. “I can turn up the heat if you want.”

 

 _Or, you could just take off your shirt._ “No, I am fine.” _Please take off your shirt._ “May I have some water?” _Fuck it, I’ll take off your shirt._

 

“Sure.” Natasha nodded, getting up and making her way into the kitchen, her every step and hip sway watched closely by the neglected and determined, currently banished part of Wanda. The blonde’s ass looking like some sort of snack that Horny Wanda was begging to get full on.

 

 _That is a great ass._ Knock it off. _Look how round and firm and yummy_ … Knock it off! _I wanna leave bite marks on it!_

 

“Oh my god!” Good Wanda exclaimed, causing Natasha to turn back around just in time to find her date half off the couch and the taller woman suddenly looking down as if in deep concentration. “What kind of carpet is this?” Good Wanda covered badly as Horny Wanda giggled. “It is really nice.” They both nodded.

 

“I’m not sure.” The shorter woman shrugged as she moved back toward their seat. “It was here when I moved in.”

 

“Really? That is interesting.” Good Wanda nodded a few more times as she took the offered glass. She brought it to her lips carefully, drinking the cool liquid with slow and deliberate sips, trying to stay calm and level-headed.

 

“Wanda?” Natasha sat back down beside her, her leg touching the brunette’s and creating further problems.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Sweetheart, do you really care what type of carpet this is?”

 

“Yes?” Good Wanda repeated, her voice only a little higher and less convincing this time.

 

“Or, were you staring at my ass again?” The blonde’s eyebrow raised.

 

“No! I was…” Good Wanda tried to think of something, anything to rationalize…

 

“Just stop.” The shorter woman’s tone was firm as she stood back up and took the half empty glass from the brunette’s hand before placing it on the coffee table.

 

“Natasha, I am so sorry! I should not have…”

 

“Lay down.”

 

“What?” Good Wanda’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“On the couch.” Natasha jerked her chin in its direction. “Lay down.”

 

Good Wanda did as she was told.

 

“Good girl.” The blonde smiled before leaning over and straddling the taller woman. “Now, give me your hands.”

 

Good Wanda did not hesitate.

 

“Before this becomes a problem...” Natasha’s face was surprisingly calm as her eyes stayed locked with the brunette beneath her and her hands slipped down to the other woman’s wrists. “Let’s just get something straight.” She brought long fingers up to her lips, placing a kiss on each middle finger before lowering her date’s hands over her shirt covered chest. “Wanda.” She waited until wide green eyes came back to her own once more before moving the captured hands downward, trailing down her ribs to stop at her hips. “You can touch me.” The hands were moved down to her thighs. “Whenever.” She lifted herself up a bit on her knees. “And wherever.” She placed the still wide eyed brunette’s hands on her ass. “You want.” She smiled as she leaned forward, bracing herself on either side of her date as she nuzzled along Wanda’s jaw. “Okay?”

 

Good Wanda nodded but was barely hanging on.

 

“Tell me.” Natasha whispered close to her ear.

 

“I…” Good Wanda tried.

 

“Tell me, beautiful.” The blonde brought her hips down, one single, strong grind downward making the taller woman below her whimper slightly. “Focus.” Natasha chuckled low.

 

“I am allowed...” Good Wanda swallowed as she struggled to stay in control. “To touch you.” Long fingers lightly tested their grip against Natasha’s ass.

 

“Keep going.” The shorter woman encouraged, placing a kiss below the brunette’s ear after there was a short pause.

 

“Whenever.” Good Wanda closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. “And wherever.” Her hands gripped a little harder. “I want.” She blew out the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

 

“Exactly.” Natasha brought her face back up so they could lock eyes once more. “So, touch me already.” She smiled as she leaned in.

 

The kiss was gentle and soft. A simple touching of their lips with a breath or two between as their mouths grew familiar with each other. It surprised Good Wanda how something so simple, so sweet could impact her the way it did, as all her other first kisses never even came close to turning the butterflies in her stomach into a hurricane of want and need and even acceptance, but the what-if’s of fuck-up possibilities still lingered in her mind even as paradise played along her lips.

 

“You are so damn cute.” The blonde pulled back with a smile, nuzzling the taller woman’s nose on her way and placing a small kiss there. “But, I can feel you holding back.” The stern face was back briefly before she leaned back toward the brunette’s ear. “Let go, baby.” She breathed. “You’re safe with me.”

 

Good Wanda’s left hand tingled a bit as it fell under the control of its new master, with fingertips sliding up the length of the woman atop them’s body before being buried into short, blonde hair and pulling Natasha's face where it rightfully belonged, crushed against the lips of Horny Wanda. She kissed Natasha hungrily, with every ounce of need she had always held back, the blonde’s encouraging moan fueling a deep and forbidden fire that she longed to let rage as their tongues danced and played roughly with each other.

 

“That’s it, babe.” Natasha said, her brows fused as she leaned back deliciously out of breath. The hand not currently holding her up moving to grip the base of the taller woman’s wild hair and hold her in place as Wanda shifted to leave hot, open mouthed kisses down her exposed neck while long fingers made their way beneath the blonde's shirt to lay against warm skin.

 

There was a slight buzzing somewhere in the background, but honestly Wanda couldn’t tell if was just in the room or from Good Wanda’s head exploding.

 

“Just ignore it.” Natasha stated as the brunette pulled back to find the source as the buzzing started a second round.

 

“Is that your phone?”

 

“Fuck ‘em.” The blonde growled, reaching down and pulling off her white fitted shirt and giving Wanda something new to focus on. She reacted quickly, with her mouth keeping busy between the shorter woman’s breasts while her left thumb found and gave plenty of attention to Natasha’s right nipple through the thin material of her bra. “Good girl.” The shorter woman whispered as her hips started a slow rhythm and her hand went back into dark brown waves.

 

“ROMANOFF!” The loud, unmistakably male voice pushed its way through the relatively small space as it was followed by a series of loud banging on the back door, making Wanda jump back and away from her current favorite place. “I KNOW YOU’RE HOME, NAT! ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!” The buzzing returned even before the sentence could finish.

 

“What the fuck does he want?” Natasha’s lip curled as she got back to her feet and snatched up her nearby phone. “What, Tony?!” Between the door and the phone, Wanda couldn’t really make out what the man was saying, but whatever it was, her date was not happy about it. “What do you mean it broke?! Fix it!” She gave Wanda an apologetic look while mouthing the words ‘I’m sorry.’

 

Good Wanda came back in time to wave her off politely while Horny Wanda threw a little fit back in her corner.

 

“Tony, I don’t have time for your shit.” The blonde tapped her foot while glancing at the clock. “Fine. I’ll be out in five.” She huffed, hanging up before the man on the other end could say anything more. “I have to go for a bit.” She explained as she sat back down on the couch beside Wanda’s legs. “A few hours at most. Work stuff.” She placed her hand on the brunette’s thigh. “I’m sorry, babe." She smiled through her obvious disappointment. “But, you’re more than welcome to stay. I have food in the fridge and a bed in the back.” She explained as she started lacing up her big black boots.

 

“I will be okay.” Wanda said, sitting up the rest of the way so she could lean her head against Nat’s shoulder. “Can I use your shower?”

 

“Of course.” The shorter woman leaned over to give her a quick kiss before standing up. “Whatever you want.” She smiled as she pulled her shirt back over her head.

 

“Then I think I will take a shower.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.” The blonde moved toward the door.

 

“And then lay in your bed naked waiting for you to come home.” Wanda smiled sweetly as her date stopped short and groaned.

 

“What exactly have I gotten myself into?” Natasha turned back with her hand against her chest and a look of mock shock painted across her face. “I thought you were a good girl.”

 

“You wanted this.” The Sokovian pointed out.

 

“Hell yeah I did.” Natasha gave her a giant grin and a wink. "I'll see you soon, beautiful." She added before disappearing around the corner, her anger at the man behind the door coming back full force as she made her way outside.

 

Wanda could hear him getting an earful for interrupting their date and it made her smile as she grabbed the blanket they brought in from their picnic and snuggled up on the couch. The blanket smelled like Natasha. The couch smelled like Natasha. The room smelled like Natasha. Right now Wanda’s entire fucking world smelled of the leather-clad blonde and she couldn’t be happier. She felt safe and very much at home.

* * *

 


	9. The Overthink Tank.

* * *

 

After the movie that she didn’t actually pay attention to the first half of ended, Wanda flipped through the channels a few times until it landed on some sort of motorcycle roadshow and left it there just to feel a little closer to the blonde who now currently at work. Honestly, she missed Natasha, but, she wasn’t quite sure if she was allowed to miss Natasha yet, you know? They had only technically been on one date. One wonderful date that technically still hasn’t ended, but she also wasn’t sure on the automatic cut off times of these sorts of things so she tried not to waste too much brain power on it.

 

Wait, was the date still going on? Her brows fused in concentration for a brief second until some girl in a bikini walked by on screen and made them rise up high. _Oh, yes. I am so damn gay._ The sudden thought shift made her smirk.

 

A dull thumping from somewhere in the distance brought her back to herself and she shook her head a few times at herself before glancing back at her phone for about the hundredth time in the last hour. Was it too soon to text Natasha? She drummed her fingertips on the couch beside herself. Definitely. But, that didn’t change the fact that she really wanted to text Natasha.

 

With a sigh, she decided to do something productive, leaving her phone in it’s safe place on the coffee table as she walked into her date’s kitchen. Her date? Was that still the shorter woman’s title? Just her date? Wanda made a face. Surely there was a better name for what they were now. Maybe they weren’t like, officially TOGETHER together or anything, but Natasha had called her baby, (more than once, she reminded herself) so, there had to be…

 

The thumping came back for a beat or two and caused her to lose her train of thought. She listened for the source, but, after a long pause of nothing but the television, she shrugged and went back to the task at hand. Whatever it was, it could wait. She needed tea.

 

She found it without much trouble, following where Natasha got it from for their picnic earlier, only momentarily distracted by the memory of the blonde bent over and looking so damn…

 

She glanced back at her phone.

 

 _Just text her._ Horny Wanda grumbled, and although Good Wanda liked the idea, she couldn’t concur with the reasoning behind it. She didn’t want to come off as Needy Wanda.

 

 _OMG, just text her._ Do not do it. _Just say hello._ She is at work. _Just a simple hello._ It's a trap. _Then ask her to show you her boobs._

 

Good Wanda raised an eyebrow.

 

 _C’mon...do not pretend like you do not wanna see…_ Knock it off. _I mean, we already got to touch…_  I am not listening.  _And I am pretty sure I felt a piercing..._

 

“Okay, that is enough.” The brunette cut that part of herself off, glad no one was in the room with her to hear. “I just want the damn tea.”

 

 _And naked Natasha cuddles._ HW giggled.

 

Good Wanda sighed and looked back at her phone.

 

_TEXT. HER._

 

The brunette shook her head and took her hot tea with her in search of the shower.

 

* * *

 

The shower, as it turned out, may not have been the best idea, considering it just gave her more time to think of the blonde and how beautifully green her eyes where, and how her voice was low with just the right amount of rough, and the way it felt to have her body pressed down upon her own and the way she embraced and even encouraged Wanda to…

 

The last part of the shower was taken with cold water.

 

Wanda stepped out of the small bathroom with a towel wrapped around her middle and a grump wrapped around her face. She stomped into the living room just long enough to grab her phone and stomp back into Natasha’s room which she found halfway through her self-annoyed journey, stopping only to hang her towel up like a good guest, put her underwear back on (because she wasn’t THAT brave yet) and steal one of the blonde’s button ups from the closet before flopping down on the bed with a grunt.

 

She laid on her stomach and brought her phone up, opening the text window with her date’s number and readied her thumbs. She was annoyed and frustrated and truthfully just tired of going back and forth with herself about if she should or shouldn’t just send a damn message. She was just going to do it and hope for the best. Natasha wanted her to be herself, right? Well, this was who she was. The Good, the Horny, the Needy, THE MESS that was Wanda Maximoff.

 

She just hoped the blonde wouldn’t kick her out of her house and block her number afterward.

 

 **Hey.** Good Wanda started, trying to keep at least the beginning of the conversation calm. The first few moments after the initial send always being the most drawn out and panic inducing.

 

 _ **Hey! :)**_ Natasha messaged back within a minute, causing the brunette’s mood to quickly brighten. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

 

 **Sorry for bothering you at work.** Wanda typed the words despite herself. The default apology mode she learned to ready automatically when she was scared she was bothering someone.

 

 _ **No worries.**_ The casual coolness of the blonde allowed the brunette to release the breath she was holding. _**You finding everything okay?**_

 

 **Yes, thank you. :)** She paused, wondering if she should say what she really wanted to say. She already almost had a heart attack just from sending the first two messages. Well, fuck it. She had come this far. **I miss you.** She typed and hit send before she could stop herself, feeling her heart pound hard and raise into her throat.

 

There was a slight pause as Wanda began to feel her whole resolve and hope start to crumble.

 

 _**I miss you too, babe.**_ Wanda felt her heart flutter at the simple words in bold.  _ **The guys say it shouldn’t be too much longer.** _ Natasha explained. _**And they wouldn’t lie to me because they know I’ll kick their asses. ;)**_

 

Wanda giggled and brought the phone to her forehead, trying to keep some kind of connection to the distant amazingness of this woman, before laying flat with her cheek against the thick, blue comforter of the blonde’s bed. She breathed in deep, letting Natasha’s lingering scent keep her safe and centered.

 

 **Good. I am ready for you to come home.** Good Wanda managed to get out before HW came back into play. **I am laying in your bed**. She stretched out and allowed herself a small moment of feeling sexy, imitating the exact pose she wanted the shorter woman to find her in and imaging the reaction she would get.

 

_**I’ll tell them to move faster.**_

 

The brunette sighed and grabbed one of the bed’s overstuffed pillows, bringing it close to herself and curling around it, imagining strong arms around herself.

 

 **Can you just come home?** Needy Wanda decided to pitch in. **I do not handle being alone very well.** She spoke her truth and bit her lip while staring at the harshly lit screen, ready for almost anything just in case Natasha was about to hit her limit and tell her off. Maybe she shouldn’t have…

 

_**I'm on my way. They can handle it from here. Just give me about 20 mins to get home, okay beautiful?** _

 

Wanda stared with wide eyes at the screen. Did she just get what she wanted? No yelling, no anger, no ‘Grow up, Wanda’, or harsh words? She blinked a few times and decided to focus on the part she could get her head around.

 

 **You really think I am beautiful?** She realized she completely bypassed actually replying to the blonde’s question, but her brain was busy with bigger things right now.

 

_**Completely, baby.** _

 

Wanda smiled and snuggled in closer to her captured pillow. Natasha thought she was beautiful. Natasha thought she was beautiful and did not yell at her or make her feel stupid for being a little needy. She hummed happily and let HW step back up to the plate.

 

 **I am wearing one of your shirts.** She bit her lip. **And not much else.**

 

_**12 mins.** _

 

Good Wanda laughed and sent a little appreciation card to HW even as she yawned while the stress and length of the day finally caught up with her, making her blink with heavy eyelids and smile fully as she snuggled deeper into Natasha’s pillow.

 

Sometimes she had to be reminded that it can be good to be a little bold.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize this is very much a Wanda chapter, but I wanted to show more of inner Wanda for a little bit. I promise I'll make up for the missing Nat/Wanda time in the next chapter. :)
> 
> The comments are open, as always, and it's perfectly okay if anyone is a little grumpy about the lack of sexiness in this one, but, I honestly wanted a little more Wanda thought process because this is how my brain works a lot of the time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	10. Wonderwall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I wanna keep most of the notes at the end, I just want everyone to be aware that there is a  
> POTENTIAL TRIGGER  
> in this chapter. I tried to keep it small and move along quickly, and honestly, if I didn't feel it was a necessary evil for some insight into the character, I would have left it out completely. So, yes, please be aware it is coming, and if it ends up warranting a discussion in the comments, I will be there too. I want everyone to be okay here and know they're not alone. :) 
> 
> Also, I don't speak Russian, so, I apologize ahead of time for any screw ups with my Google Translate skills.  
> Edit: Natasha simply says (according to Google) "Tell the truth/Come clean."

* * *

When Wanda awoke once more, the sun was already halfway up and happily trying to peek through the unfamiliar room’s large, dark curtains as the panic tried to push its way back in, her chest tightening around itself until she remembered exactly where she was, reminding herself that she was at Natasha’s and she was safe. She felt herself smile against the blanket. She was in the blonde’s bed, safe and warm beneath the giant blanket she didn't remember crawling under and content to stay forever.

 

Her smile simply broadened as she thought of the blonde once again, stretching and searching the space around herself for her amazing...girlfriend? She felt her focus shift as her eyebrow rose. Was Natasha her girlfriend? Her brows joined in as they met in the middle in deep thought. If not, then why wasn’t Natasha her girlfriend, yet?

 

She turned her head only to find herself alone on an empty bed. Wait, where is her not-yet-girlfriend?

 

 _She’s not here!_ Needy Wanda screamed as she somehow got to the helm first. _We are in her bed and she’s not..._

 

Stop. Good Wanda somehow turned into Wise Wanda as she reminded that part of her mind to breathe. Natasha is not like that. She wouldn’t just leave us alone without telling us. She came home just for us.

 

 _Well, then, where is she?!_ NW’s voice went a little higher. _What if she changed her mind? What if she never came back?! It is not like we haven’t given her plenty of reasons to…_

 

There is a note. Good Wanda explained as the white paper on the dresser caught her eye.

 

 _And?_ NW scooted in a little closer.

 

**Good morning, babe. :)**

**Take your time getting up.**

**There’s no rush and plenty of coffee**.

**-N**

 

A quick air sniff seemed to confirm this fact as the smell of coffee drifted in and out of the current standoff, with NW only looking momentarily defeated as Good Wanda grinned and tapped the note in her face a few times before directing them toward a small detour to the bathroom before seeking out the deliciousness in the other room.

 

 _And the coffee._ Horny Wanda had apparently woken up and decided to join the fun as the brunette made her way into the living room, causing her to shake her head and run her fingers through her hair before getting caught up in another stretch with a bonus yawn. There was a slight breeze and some confusion until Good Wanda reminded her that her never actually buttoned up the shirt she stole from Natasha’s closet.

 

 _Leave it open!_ HW shrugged. _Leave it open and do a little dance_. She started to demonstrate before getting pushed to the side.

 

Absolutely not. Good Wanda tsked. We are not going in there half dressed. She started on the top button. Are you forgetting about the...

 

 _Oh, you are never any fun!_ Her counterpart huffed. _Always so good and boring._ She rolled her eyes. _You know, this is why we never get…_

 

Leave the last three open.

 

There was a slight stretch of dead space.

 

 _Did you just…_ No. _Agree with me?!_ Definitely not. _Oh, I am pretty sure you did!_

 

HW danced around a little bit as they came around the corner of the couch and into the living room. Yes. She could work with this.

 

Wanda rolled her eyes once again at the whole ordeal and turned her focus to more important things, like finding Natasha. And Coffee. The coffee smell was obviously coming from the kitchen but as for the blonde…

 

There were suddenly words in a language the brunette recognized but did not really understand coming from the next room, harsh and pointed but unmistakably in Natasha’s low voice as she finished what could only be a warning to the unfortunate soul on the other end of the phone. Wanda tried not to pay too much attention, in case the conversation was private, but she couldn’t help but swoon just a little at the way the blonde’s voice played up its natural roughness and took charge of the situation, the Russian language flowing from her mouth like some sort of warm honey, drenching and holding the brunette in place.

 

Honestly, it turned her on more than a little bit, and by the time the other woman had finally hung up, Wanda had already forgotten all about her quest for coffee and was now standing in the doorway messing with the bottom button of her borrowed shirt and trying her damnest to remain Good Wanda.

 

“Natasha?” She started, keeping her voice quiet and trying not to betray her current feelings.

 

“Hey, you’re up.” The blonde smiled as she turned her huge office chair to face the brunette. “Good morning.”

 

Wanda heard her but was currently more than a little distracted with trying to reply the shorter woman’s phone conversation in her head and by the fact that she could see Natasha’s black sports bra through her white tank top. Her gray sweatpants were cute, as anything on the blonde would be, but the brunette’s eyes went right back to the sports bra before realizing she had once again been caught staring and was actually expected to reply. She felt the blush reach her cheeks just as her eyes finally reached the green ones across from her, attached to the blonde with the one eyebrow raised behind her coffee cup.

 

“Morning.” She mumbled, looking down and suddenly being very aware that she was standing in front of her (Crush? Dream girl? Soon to be girlfriend?) in nothing but a long sleeve button up and boyshorts. “I, uh, smelt coffee.” She explained with a simple nod as HW’s mouth was covered by the others.

 

“Yeah, I just made some.” Natasha’s eyes sparkled behind her black, thick rimmed glasses as she handed the taller woman her cup. “How’d you sleep? You looked so comfortable last night, I didn’t want to wake you.” Her face became one of adoration once more.

 

“Yes, sorry.” Wanda smiled sheepishly. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.” She took a sip of the offered hot liquid both to help her wake up and to hide her face for just a few seconds. “Wait, where did you sleep?” She popped back fully into view.

 

“On the couch.” The blonde shrugged before reaching up to rub her neck. “Although I gotta tell you, it may be great for cuddling, but it is not build for sleeping.” She made a face.

 

“Why did you not just come sleep with me?” The words come out of the brunette’s mouth before she could stop and fully comprehend exactly what she had just asked, although it made HW giggle. “I mean…” She felt herself blush. “Share the bed with me.”

 

“Because I didn’t know if you were ready for that, yet.”

 

Wanda took a second to let the words wash over her. Natasha didn’t climb in bed with her because she didn’t want to chance pushing or scaring her. She simply let her sleep and stayed close by. Hell, she probably even tucked her in. This woman was something else. Like she knew and understood and just…

 

We are making her our girl. All the Wandas agreed. She’s wonderful and understanding and beautiful and sexy and...

 

“But you do look damn good in my shirt.” Natasha continued, breaking the silence and causing the taller woman to focus once more. If only for a couple of fleeting...

 

She even stops brain rambles! Good Wanda exclaimed with a little happy series of claps. That alone should be enough to marry her and have her babies and make her dinner every night and maybe even...and we’re rambling again.

 

 _Tell her we’d look better without it!_ HW was able to throw out before being tackled, allowing GW to respond with a light shrug and a bashful grin. She couldn’t quite find the words since her brain was currently busy fighting itself so she went in a different direction.

 

“Thanks.” She mumbled as she looked down, playing with the bottom button again. “I did not know you spoke Russian.” She turned the conversation and tried to seem uninterested, like what the blonde just said and even this part didn’t make her feel things in the areas owned by HW, whose ears perked up quicky at the mere thought of Natasha speaking Russian again.

 

“Yeah, I grew up in Volgograd.” Natasha explained as Wanda handed her coffee mug back. “But, really I only use it when I call home.” She grinned, nodding toward the phone. ”And on Tony because I know it scares him.” She put the cup down on the desk and turned her attention back toward the the brunette. “Why?” Her voice lowered. “Do you like it?” Her damn sexy smirk was back with the help of a raised eyebrow.

 

Good Wanda gulped as HW grinned. “Maybe.” GW managed as the latter shot her a look. Maybe, indeed.  

 

“говорить правду” The blonde grinned.

 

Wanda felt her stomach tighten as she moved forward, the butterflies becoming tiny battering rams as they bounced around like crazy and moved up into her chest. She took that first step, reminding herself to breathe as she invaded the Russian’s personal space, feeling strong hands cover either side of her hips as she ran her fingers through the shorter woman’s still shower damp hair. She pushed her short nails in just enough to drag along the blonde’s scalp, and gave herself a little pat on the back as Natasha’s eyes closed and she made a little happy noise. Yeah, she could definitely get used to that noise.

 

She moved a little closer, moving them both back a little bit in the chair and knowing what she wanted but not sure exactly how to ask. She wanted to be as close as possible to the blonde. This wonderful, understanding creature. She wanted to touch and be touched and maybe make Natasha feel and understand the way the woman made her feel. Safe and understood and wanted.

 

“Natasha?” She started, not 100% sure where she was heading, but at least making herself start.

 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Natasha spoke softly as the taller woman continued to play with her hair.

 

“I…” She shook her head and made herself be brave. Natasha made her feel brave. “You said I am allowed to touch you, yes?”

 

The blonde leaned back until their eyes could meet. “Of course.” She moved a hand up to intertwine her fingers with the Sokovian’s. “Wherever and whenever.” She brought their hands down to place a gentle kiss on Wanda’s knuckles. “But, there’s no hurry.” She smiled. “We have time.”

 

Wanda brought her forehead down to lay against Natasha’s, fighting to organize her own thoughts as her mouth moved dangerously close to the one below hers. She opened her mouth to speak, to try and explain how she felt right now, here, in this moment, but nothing come out except heavy breath.

 

“Take your time, baby.” Natasha whispered, speaking soft and close, her bottom lip catching just a little on the brunette’s as they shared the same air, causing all of Wanda’s attention to move to that one, small space. She moved her hand down so that her palm could lay against the blonde’s cheek without thinking, tipping the shorter’s mouth just that little extra needed bit so their lips could fully meet.

 

Their mouths simply lingered for a second, holding each other in place, grounding them both here until a gentle squeeze of Natasha’s fingers encouraged her forward, causing her to push into the blonde just the tiniest bit as they slowly started to move together. She felt the Russian’s other hand move from her hip to the small of her back, the light pressure making HW hum and adopt a slightly wider stance, forcing Natasha’s legs a little further apart as their mouths danced.

 

“Natasha.” She purred against the shorter woman’s mouth, feeling the hand on her back slide down and give her ass a gentle squeeze as she pulled back just enough to find the blonde’s line of sight again. “Can I…” She closed her eyes. “I want to…” She paused, letting HW scoot a little closer.

 

“What do you want, baby?” Natasha nuzzled her nose. “Tell me.”

 

“I want you.” HW whispered, feeling a sense of relief as she was finally able to get the words out, bringing the hand still on the other woman’s cheek up to remove the blonde’s glasses, watching the green behind them darken and keep eye contact as she leaned to place the frames on the desk. Stepping backward, she kept their eyes locked as she pulled The Russian forward with their still intertwined hands, turning only once they reached the door and she needed to navigate, but still making sure to look back every few steps to make sure Natasha was still there and this was actually happening.

 

Take it easy. GW reminded her. We don’t exactly have a lot of practice with…

 

 _I got this._ HW assured the others, keeping her head high and chest out. The confident walk of professionals and fools.

 

Once they reached the bed, she turned so that Natasha could sit on the edge of it, the blonde’s other hand moving to help support herself as she watched Wanda closely, smiling and giving her all the time she needed as she squeezed the brunette’s hand once more.

 

Okay, but what about the...

 

 _I got this._ HW repeated, only sounding a less convincing than the first time as the butterflies started up again, her hand only shaking a little as she released the blonde’s and reached for the top button of her borrowed shirt.

 

You do not have this, do you? GW whispered. It was not a demeaning tone, but one of understanding. Look, it is okay if…

 

 _I. Got. This._ HW’s voice stayed determined as the first button was undone, moving to the second quickly so she didn’t have time to think about it too much. The second went smoothly, as did the third, but it was the forth and last button that made her pause. She was about to be topless for the first time in front of Natasha. Her not-yet-girlfriend, dream girl. What if the blonde doesn’t like what she sees? What if she thinks we’re...

 

But I want her to see. Wanda whispered to herself. I want her to see everything. I want her to have everything. It’s just…

 

HW fumbled slightly.

 

“Wanda, look at me.” Natasha’s voice was soft and calm, bringing the brain argument to a halt as the brunette’s head shot up. “Take your time.” The blonde repeated with a soft smile. “We have time.”

 

“I want you to see.” Wanda sighed, keeping her hands in place and stepping in between the shorter woman’s legs once more. “I am just worried…”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” The Russian’s tone was gentle but firm as she brought her hands up to the Sokovian’s. She didn’t move them, just simply placed them there in encouragement. “Show me, baby.”

 

Wanda undid the last button almost painfully slow, her nervousness held slightly at bay by the feel of the blonde’s thumbs doing small circles. She could do this. She wanted Natasha to see and Natasha WANTED to see.

 

She let out a breath as the two sides fully separated, letting the garment fall open and expose her stomach and the space between her breasts. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed of her chest, she had never had any shortage of compliments in that area, it was the scars...the ones that never seemed to completely go away. The ones that reminded her of the day she almost lost her entire family when she was ten, the ones that came years later when the world weighed down too much, the ones that peppered along her skin and made her feel less than…

 

“Beautiful.” Natasha whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on the largest scar that permanently marked the space beside the brunette’s hip, following it and placing soft kisses until it ended near the taller woman’s belly button before moving to the next scar. “You are absolutely,” She placed another kiss and went to the next area. "Completely," She nuzzled the Sokovian’s skin. “Beautiful.”

 

Wanda moved her fingers into the blonde’s hair without thinking, cradling and holding this amazing creature in her hands and holding her tight against her skin. She felt the tears but refused to let them fall, instead she moved forward, laying Natasha back and moving to straddle her girl.

 

Her girl? Yes.

 

The thought came and she did not question it for even a second, letting her heart flutter and finally feel the connection it had always longed for, one of love and acceptance that made her body ache for endless amounts of more. She leaned back, reaching down to tug at the bottom of the blonde’s tank top and get her point across, gaining her a small smirk as Natasha lifted up just enough to comply, both of them moving it up and over the shorter woman’s head and tossing it somewhere in the room. Honestly, Wanda didn’t care where it landed, as long as the Russian’s sports bra followed soon after. She hooked her fingers underneath the elastic and removed it quickly, HW coming back into play with more than a little bit of determination to make up for her earlier confidence fumble.

 

As soon as she released the piece of clothing, her hands were back to business, her fingertips carefully testing the weight of Natasha’s breasts as her thumbs moved along the blonde’s nipple and bar piercings slowly, letting her thumb ring clink just once and having barely enough time to tell herself ‘I told you so’ before she caught the look the Russian was currently sporting, with her eyes closed and her lip caught between her teeth as she patiently allowed the brunette to explore, the only sign of her distress being the slight twitch of her fingers as they somehow stayed put on the taller woman’s hips. Wanda smiled wickedly as she added just enough pressure to get a small whimper from her girl, causing the Russian’s grib to tighten just before Wanda reunited their mouths and pushed them both backward onto the bed.

 

As their lips and tongues danced, hungry, wanting and needing, Wanda kept her mind steady just long enough to reach up and remove her borrowed shirt the rest of the way, allowing her shield to drop down off her shoulders and join the other pieces of discarded clothing on the floor.

 

She was safe here. She was safe and she was beautiful.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...  
> This chapter took me a little more time to write than the ones before, not just because it's longer, but because I wanted it to have a certain meaning. Parts of it were more difficult for me to get through than others, as they hit home on a very personal level for me, and I wanted to take the time to try and word them in a way I not only felt comfortable with, but that works for the story. :)
> 
> Also, the 'we' and 'us' terms the Wandas use instead of 'I' and 'me' is simply because that's how I argue with myself about stuff. You write what you know, I suppose. 
> 
> The comments are open, as always, so, let me know what you guys think and feel free to disagree with the amount of time spent in Wanda's head or the lack of a complete, all out E rating. lol
> 
> The title is based on the song by Oasis, although I also enjoy The Pretty Reckless live cover.  
> "There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don't know how...  
> because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me...and after all, you're my Wonderwall."
> 
> Thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts! I'll try and get the next part out soon!


	11. Afterglow.

* * *

 

The midday started better than any Wanda could ever remember in recent years, with her cheek resting against Natasha’s upper chest and having the blonde’s calm heartbeat remind her that this was all very real, that she now laying in bed with her Dream Girl and they had just…

 

 _More than once._ HW pointed out with a grin. _Way more than once._

 

Yes. Good Wanda nodded. But, that does not change the fact that…

 

_It is important._

 

How is that more important than…

 

Wanda blocked them out and snuggled closer, currently only caring about the part that stated that she was laying in bed with Natasha, her amazing, not-yet-girlfriend who was now about half awake and running fingers through the brunette’s hair. She closed her eyes and imprinted this moment into her memory, the warmth and smell of Natasha, the feeling of their skin laying against each other, the feeling of the blonde’s heart below her ear and fingers against her scalp...Wanda sighed happily. She wanted to stay in this exact spot forever.

 

Her phone happily announcing its opposition from the bedside table quickly earned itself a death glare as she realized she would have to move to reach it, straining to see the name of the person she was about to be very grumpy at while still trying not to move. What part of ‘never wanting to move’ did the person not understand? Calling someone at noon on their day off. It was just rude, really.

 

“Babe, your phone’s going off.” Natasha’s voice was adorable and sleepy.

 

“Sorry.” Wanda said, kissing the soft skin beneath her and inwardly grumbling that she had to move. She rolled over just enough to grab the offending object with her fingertips, checking the caller ID and rolling her eyes before bringing the phone up to her ear. “What, Pietro?” She kept her tone low.

 

“Hello, Little One.” Pietro was as bubbly as always. “I suppose I should not have to ask because you are still not home, but…” She heard him chuckle. “How was your date?”

 

Wanda smiled despite her irritation at the nickname and for having to answer the phone in the first place. “Amazing.” Her smile grew as she glanced back to find the blonde stretching, causing her to become more than a little distracted by all the delicious nakedness…”Sorry, what?” She forced herself to turn away from the temptations of naked Natasha and focus on what her brother was now having to repeat.

 

“I asked if you were going to invite Natasha to Sunday Movie Night.” His smile showed in his voice as it lowered. “Am I maybe interrupting something?”

 

“Mind your own business.” Wanda whispered in Sokovian, making her twin laugh because they really only used it for secrets these days.

 

“It is about time.” He replied in their native tongue, causing her to glare at the phone simply because she couldn’t see his face. “I owe Clint money.”

 

“I am going to kill you both.” Wanda said flatly. Her threat made only slightly less serious as she felt Natasha move to sit behind her, the blonde’s breasts pressed against her back as strong arms wrapped around her waist. She felt a soft kiss against her shoulder, causing her to melt just a little bit. “I will ask her.” She practically hummed as she tried to stay focused, a difficult task for sure as her not-yet-girlfriend laid her face against the brunette’s back. “Goodbye, Pietro.”

 

“Wait, one more thing…” He scrambled to get the first part of his sentence out, only to pause before the second. “...If she gets you pregnant…”

 

“Get off my phone.”

 

“Love you!” He switched back to English for his goodbyes, knowing she would too because they always did before he started blowing kisses through the phone.

 

“Love you, too.” Wanda shook her head and ended the call. Her brother may be a giant pain in the ass, but he was one of her favorite pains. She still wasn’t above kicking his and his boyfriend’s asses, though. She placed her phone back where it started and leaned back into the warm body behind her. “Pietro wants to know if you want to come to Movie Night, tonight.” She explained as she moved her hands down to cover the ones against her stomach.

 

“Absolutely.” She felt the Russian’s mouth move against her back. “Just not too late ‘cause I have meetings in the morning.”

 

“For a motorcycle shop?” Wanda’s head tilted as she intertwined their fingers, feeling Natasha smile on her skin.

 

“No, sweetheart, for my actual job,” The blonde sighed. “Dealing with Tony’s bullshit.” She placed her forehead against the taller woman. “This place was more of a retirement dream started by my friend, Steve. It’s been closed since he went to live with his boyfriend last month, but, I plan on reopening it soon.”

 

“That sounds great. I am happy for you and your friend.” The brunette nodded as she patted the blonde’s hands, settling in and just enjoying their current closeness for a little while before allowing the next thought to escape her mouth. It was silly and not helpful in any direction, but it was tapping at her brain nonetheless. “Please, do not hire Pietro for your shop.” She made a face as Natasha laughed. “I want your shop to do well and he does not know what he is talking about.” 

 

_And I do not want to see him every time we come over._

 

You mean if...

 

 _Be quiet._  HW huffed. _Dream killer._

 

“Yeah, I got that.” Natasha smiled, placing one last kiss to Wanda’s skin before moving to the edge of the bed. “He was running around like a little kid yesterday, touching and asking about everything.” She chuckled. “Although, I'm not sure he was actually listening.” She shook her head. “That man has energy to spare.”

 

“He does.” Wanda agreed, watching in appreciation as the shorter woman rose to her feet and stretched once more. She watched the blonde’s back muscles move and shift, making her lick her lips and move just a little closer, HW inching back toward the captain's chair before being interrupted by the same low thumping as the night before. “What is that?” She tilted her head and listened, recognizing that it was closer this time but not being able to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.

 

“That would be Hulk.” The Russian chuckled. “He’s probably pissed off I haven’t let him run around and destroy things today.” She shrugged as she slipped back into her sweat pants. “He can be a little terror, sometimes.”

 

“What is a Hulk?” The brunette’s brows met in the middle. Whatever it was, it didn’t sound pleasant.

 

“You’ll see.” Natasha smiled, pulling her sports bra back over her head and readjusting. “Go ahead and shower and then I’ll introduce you two.” She grinned before disappearing around the doorframe.  

 

What the hell is a Hulk? The Wandas convened briefly before they all simply shrugged and headed toward the shower. They all trusted Natasha, so, whatever monster the Russian kept hidden in the other room, it could wait until after they at least washed their hair.

 

* * *

 

Small, black eyes watched as the brunette made her way back into the room, unblinking as she adjusted the towel around her chest and leaned over to dry her hair, waiting in silence as she finally turned, eyes going wide as they locked on target.

 

“Oh my god.” Wanda brought her hands up to cover her growing grin, a little happy squeal crawling its way forward as she watched the tiny ears in front of her twitch in her direction. “You are adorable!”

 

The little white rabbit looked at her like this knowledge was already well known, turning his head and wiggling his nose at her before going up on his hind legs and looking at the doorway expectantly just as Natasha made her way back into the room, jumping and running toward the blonde and circling her bare feet.

 

“I thought I told you to stay put.” Natasha’s tone was only slightly scolding as she watched the bunny move about excitedly. “You never listen to me.” She tsked as she leaned over and picked him up, holding him against her chest and kissing the top of his head. “Bad rabbit.”

 

“You guys are too cute!” Wanda beamed, stepping toward them and raising her hand so the little rabbit could smell her. “Hello, Hulk.” He sniffed her a couple of times and then went back to trying to figure out how to get to the yummy treat in his owner’s other hand. Priorities and all. “He is adorable.” She cooed as ran a gentle finger across his soft fur.

 

“Sure, you think that now.” The blonde explained as she gave him the yogurt ball. “Just wait until you’re asleep and he decides to run across your head in the middle of the night.” She watched the ball of fluff eat and smiled. “Little jerk.”

 

 _Wait.._.Needy Wanda came back from her nap. _Was this a general statement or is she implying we’ll be sleeping here again?_

 

Why is that what you’re focused on? Good Wanda tried to keep some order. We don’t even know if we are…

 

 _It just is._ NW sighed as HW popped her head back in.

 

 _You really need a better grasp of what is and isn’t important._ They both agreed.

 

I will grasp my hands around your neck. GW promised, making them back away slightly. I know what I’m doing…

 

There was a snort from the opposing side.

 

Okay, fine, but at least I am focused on whether or not Natasha actually wants to be with us, you know? Instead of just wondering when we’ll be in her bed next.

 

_Which is a perfectly reasonable question…_

 

Shut it. GW sighed. Let’s just get ready for movie night and possible snuggles.

 

They all nodded as they went about their separate tasks.

 

“I’m gonna grab a shower before we leave, babe.” Natasha said, bringing Wanda back to reality as she was so good at doing, leaning forward for a kiss that the brunette readily returned before gesturing toward the floof in her arms. “You want him?”

 

I want you both. Wanda inwardly sighed.

 

“Of course.” She smiled as she took the tiny bunny, raising an eyebrow as he tilted his head at her. “Is it okay if I borrow some clothes?” She asked, watching with more than a little bit of glee as the blonde’s smile grew.

 

“Absolutely.” The shorter woman purred before moving toward the bathroom. “Shirts and such are in the closet, as you already know.” She winked. “Socks are in the second drawer.”

 

“What about…” Wanda stopped herself. She almost asked her not-yet-girlfriend about not only her underwear, but if she could wear them.

 

 _Maybe that’s more second date material._ HW giggled. _Then again…_

 

“Oh, I don’t usually wear underwear.” Natasha answered, unfazed. “But, I think there’s some boxers in there, somewhere.” She grabbed a towel and walked out of view.

 

Wanda stood in place for a few seconds, letting this new information sink in and trying not to get too far into another daydream about their earlier activities but failing miserably until her rabbit passenger showed his disapproval by shaking his head several times, making her lift him up so they could be eye to eye.

 

“She is going to be the death of me.” She whispered to her new friend, getting no help from him whatsoever as he simply blinked and started grooming his unburdened paws.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to get written and put out, stuff has been a little everywhere this week. My new, and thankfully temporary, work schedule is really messing with me.
> 
> This one is more short and sweet, I just wanted to give them a little more time to themselves before the boys come back for Movie Night in the next part. :) 
> 
> And introduce the adorable little bunny, of course! :D We have a Hulk!
> 
> Thoughts and comments are welcome, as always. Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> I'm starting the next chapter right after I post this, so, hopefully I can get it out soon.


	12. X-Amount Of Words.

* * *

 

By the time they made it back to the brunette’s apartment, her roommates had already set everything up for the quickly approaching Movie Night, with all kinds of drinks in the fridge, assorted snacks on the coffee table, and some sort of cheese dip concoction in the slow cooker. They were professional snackers, after all, and this was by no means their first rodeo.

 

Wanda couldn’t remember much about the ride over, honestly, it had all become a blur once Natasha stopped her on their way out the door and quickly kissed her before helping her into the blonde’s spare leather jacket, her lips still tingling as the smell of two of her favorite things in the world mixed and surrounded her, clouding her senses as the Russian took her hand and led her back toward the bike. She had never worn leather before, never felt important or cool enough, but now, standing in front of her own, well known living space, wearing her not-yet-girlfriend’s jacket and borrowed clothes, with her hair pulled up into a top ponytail and smelling of the blonde...She felt different. She felt like a complete badass.

 

She closed the lock behind them softly, placing their helmets on the nearby table and briefly catching Natasha between herself and the door, allowing her new found confidence to help her push the shorter woman just the tiniest bit so that they were now pressed chest to chest as she leaned forward to drag her nose across the Russian’s jaw. She didn’t quite trust herself to kiss Natasha right now, since it would not be enough for the craving that was starting back in her lower belly, but she still wanted to touch the blonde nonetheless, and the slight squeeze she received on her fingers let her know that Natasha understood, and maybe even hinted that the shorter woman was in the same frame of mind.

 

It was surreal, really. Just yesterday she was grumbling about a date she wasn’t even sure she wanted with a woman she was sure she had never even seen before, and now…

 

Now she was walking into her apartment with her hand intertwined with the woman of her dreams, smelling faintly of the blonde’s cologne and wearing her clothes. Things had definitely taken a turn for the better.

 

“You ready for this, babe?” Natasha’s whisper floated up to her ear, making her shiver slightly as the shorter woman’s breath mixed with her own. The Russian’s voice was already sexy, but when she lowered her already low vocals and breathed close, bringing their lips so close to touching while they filled each other’s space...well, it made the brunette want to forget all about stupid Movie Night and drag the blonde into her room for a little…

 

“Hey, guys!” Clint popped his head around the corner, causing Wanda to jump as her not-yet-girlfriend simply raised an eyebrow in her cousin’s direction. “We’re thinking of ordering pizza. You hungry?”

 

“Starving.” Horny Wanda replied before she could be stopped, steadying herself and biting her lip even as GW’s cheeks heated up, letting the shorter woman know she wasn’t talking about the fact that they hadn’t eaten today, something that was thankfully missed by their current third wheel who was busy looking over and shifting through various menus.

 

“Cool.” He nodded, walking back toward the kitchen without looking up. “I know you want Veggie, you good with that, Romanoff?”

 

“Whatever she wants is fine.” Natasha nodded before leaning forward to bring her lips close to Wanda’s ear, whispering something in Russian that the brunette couldn’t understand, but whatever it was, it sounded dirty, and the accompanying ass squeeze did nothing to help or deter the taller woman’s current train of thought.

 

What did she just say? Good Wanda asked, looking over the short list of Russian they actually did understand, looking for keywords and phrases.

 

 _Who the fuck cares?_ HW pushed her to the side. _Natasha is fucking sexy! Maybe we can take a slight detour…_

 

Stop that. GW warned. She is here to watch movies, not to...

 

 _She just grabbed our ass._ HW pointed out. _She just grabbed our ass, whispered Russian in our ear and she’s not wearing underwear._

 

What kind of logic…

 

 _Hush and let me drive._ HW cracked her knuckles and moved toward the controls, moving them closer and pinning Natasha against the door as their unoccupied hand slipped under the blonde’s well loved band t-shirt, sliding against warm skin and heading upward as their mouth opened just enough to tease the shorter woman’s lips and feel heavy breath challenge their own.

 

Good Wanda knew she couldn’t kiss her not-yet-girlfriend, not right now, but that didn’t mean HW couldn’t…

 

“Are you two just gonna hang out by the door all night, or what?” Sam interrupted with his mouth full of popcorn as he peeked over the back of the couch. “Cuz I gotta say, it’s a little creepy.”

 

“Shut up, Sam.” Good Wanda came back to shoot him a look while HW screamed in frustration, sighing and pulling the Russian with her into the living room, stopping in front of her favorite over-sized chair and fumbling only slightly. “You can sit here.” She gestured to the blonde while smiling sheepishly, knowing full well they now had an audience. “Do you want something to drink? I’m pretty sure we have everything at this point.”

 

“Water is fine.” Natasha smiled back, giving the brunette’s fingers one last squeeze before taking off her jacket and making herself comfortable.

 

“Okay.” Good Wanda blushed at the touch and all the thoughts still lingering from HW’s recent take over, ducking her head and shuffling toward the kitchen. “Be right back.”

 

“I’ll take a beer.” Sam interjected. “I mean, since you’re heading that way.” He nodded in justification. “Nice jacket, by the way.” He grinned, earning him a smirk from the blonde and another glare from his roommate. She opened her mouth to snap back just to be bumped into by her brother on his way by.

 

“It is about time you guys got here.” His smile was big even by Pietro standards. “I was beginning to think you got sucked into some sort of black hole of sex or something.”

 

“That is not a real thing, Pietro.” Wanda rolled her eyes as she opened the fridge and grabbed a chilled bottle. “If it was, you and Clint would have disappeared years ago.” She smirked, making her twin laugh.

 

“I think I like this side of you.” He nodded his approval as he took the bottle from her hand and opened it for himself. “Natasha is good for you.” He went up on his toes to look over her head. “Where is your girlfriend, anyway?” He asked, only to be shushed by his wide eyed sibling and pulled away from the doorway.

 

“She is not my girlfriend.” She whispered harshly, eyeing the bottle thief and switching to their native language as Pietro’s eyebrows raised.

 

Not officially, anyway. GW added with a sigh.

 

“What are you talking about?” Pietro followed her into Sokovian even though it was very clear he wasn’t sure why. “She is here, isn’t she?”

 

“She is here for Movie Night.” Wanda reminded him, grabbing another water and turning to keep it safely away from him.

 

“Yeah, I do not think so.” He shook his head. “Someone like that...who cares about you and puts that much effort into setting up a first date and then brings you home wearing her clothes…” He gestured toward her current attire. “I do not think she is just here for the movies.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Wanda tried her best not to sound as hopeful as she felt as she toyed with the lid of Natasha’s unopened drink.

 

“You know…” He started, taking another drink before continuing. “Nat and I talked a lot while we were cooking...About Clint. About you. About everything.”

 

“What do you mean, everything?” She turned to step toward him with narrowed eyes. “What exactly did you tell her, Pietro?”

 

“Not everything, everything. Not like that.” Her twin sighed, dropping his now empty bottle in the recycle bin. “But, do you remember when you were still with Mr. Roboto and just started working at the shop?”

 

“You promised you would stop calling him that.” The brunette tried not to smile as her brother shrugged. “But, yes, of course.” How could we forget? “Why?”

 

“Because, I know you two had a huge fight the day you broke up.”

 

“...Yes.” Wanda looked down and grabbed her wrist without thinking, stepping backward and trying not to think too much about that last day. “What does that have to do with Natasha?” Her words came out harsher than she intended as she tried to get him to hurry closer to the point of this story.

 

“Clint said that asshole made you cry.” Pietro stepped forward, pulling his slightly younger sister into a hug. “That he hurt you.”

 

“I do not want to talk about this.” Wanda buried her face into his shoulder and tried to fight off every tear and memory that threatened to take hold.

 

They were supposed to go to a pool party at one of Vis’s work friend’s house after Wanda got off work. They were supposed to go and show the world how happy they were even if they were already circling the relationship drain and pretending they both didn’t know the Sokovian was gay. They were supposed to just be able to fake their public faces just a little longer...Just until they could make it look like that wasn’t the real reason they were breaking up. They were pretending so that Vis could save some face to his friends...and that, Wanda realized later, definitely should have been a sign about how he truly cared for her.

 

“It is important. I promise.” He kissed the top of her head as he felt her tense up. “After her grabbed you...After he hurt you and before Clint could get to him, let’s just say someone else got to him first.”

 

“Natasha was there?” Wanda looked up her twin in disbelief. She didn’t remember much after the pain in her wrist started, just that she needed to get away as quickly as possible, ducking into the ladies room and praying to anyone listening that he wouldn’t follow. He didn’t and now she knew why. “Why didn’t she say anything?”

 

“What would you have her say, Little One?” Pietro shook his head. “Remember that time I kicked your boyfriend’s ass for being a dick, please date me?” He chuckled. “Although, with you...That might’ve actually worked.” He grinned.

 

“You are an asshole.” The youngest Maximoff laughed as she hugged her big brother. “I wonder why I do not remember…”

 

“Maybe her hair was different.” He shrugged. “Clint told me she used to dye it red.” He added, making HW perk up slightly.

 

 _Natasha used to have red hair?_ HW started fading into a fantasy. _I wonder if she would ever think about…_

 

“The point is, she was there, and she helped keep you safe, even before she knew you.” Pietro cut off yet another daydream with a nod. “That alone tells me many things about the type of person she is.” He smiled. “Our talk yesterday just confirmed everything else.” He leaned close with a grin. “That and I learned my boyfriend’s childhood nickname, which is very cute.” He was willing to share, but his twin was busy focusing on other things.

 

“That was a long time ago.” Wanda sighed. “Why did she not just…”

 

“She did.” Her big brother kept her close and stopped her before she could get too deep into that train of thought. “Why do you think Clint has been trying to set you guys up for so long?” He sighed. “Look, Little One, you are too caught up in the maybes and the might have beens. You are losing track of the now.” He pulled back to look his baby sister in the eye. “And Natasha is here now.”

 

“But what if I fuck it up?” The brunette felt the tears try and start but she blinked them away. “What if it is just like every other…”

 

“Natasha is not like the others.” He whispered as he pulled her into another hug. “Just ask.“ He kissed her head again and shrugged. “And if she says no, we will kick her out.” Pietro laughed at his own joke that earned him a slap on the arm.

 

“You are not helping.”

 

“Naturally.” He smiled as picked up the bottle meant for the blonde and placed it into his sister's hand. “Now, go sit with your girl.” He turned her by the shoulders and pushed her back into the living room, switching back to English just in time for add a quick: “Have fun.”

 

I am not having fun. Needy Wanda turned into Panic Wanda and made sure she let the room know as she crawled into the chest space and screamed. I am stressed and overwhelmed and just want to lay down and pretend we don’t need to know the answer to…

 

 _I thought we wanted to know._ HW raised an eyebrow. _How can we know if we do not..._

 

Yes, well, I have changed my mind. What if she says no? What if this is not what we think is it?

 

Pietro said they talked. Good Wanda tried to step in. And as much of a pain in the ass as he is...he really does want what is best for us.

 

 _And for us to have alone time with Natasha._ HW grinned. _So, about our girl having red hair…_

 

“Here.” Wanda handed Natasha her water and shifted her focus back to the world outside her head as HW started going into details. She really didn’t need that right now. She was busy trying not to think too much about the points Panic Wanda was making at the same time. They seemed like pretty good points.

 

“Thanks, babe.” The blonde smiled, their fingers touching for the briefest of moments with the bottle handoff. “Everything okay?” Her face flashing concern at the current look on the brunette’s face. Wanda looked up to find her twin still in the kitchen, mouthing words she couldn’t quite make out as he pointed to the seat the shorter woman was in, and she had to blink a few times before he realized he was telling her to just ask, but no words were even trying to come forth as her eyes moved back to the worried green ones in front of her. “Wanda?”

She heard the words and felt the Russian grab her hand but she simply took a step back and let her hand drop, the weight of all this new information and unanswered questions making her dizzy as she turned and walked toward her room. Her chest felt heavy and the world was closing in and her room was safe, so she headed there as fast as she could, closing the door behind herself and keeping the rest of the world at bay as she grabbed the nearest pillow, kicked off her boots and curled up on her bed.

She couldn't be rejected if she simply never asked, right?

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot longer, so I decided to split it so I could put this part out, but don't worry, the next part is at least half done! Hooray!
> 
> And also, I'm sorry...
> 
> I didn't want to leave the end of this one like this, and I was really trying not to, but after I started the next part I realized I wanted it to be its own chapter. So, yeah, sorry about that. The next one will hopefully be out soon!
> 
> Sorry for doing Vis dirty, too. He's not awful, and I don't hate him, I just needed him to be awful for this story. 
> 
> The title is taken from the song 'X-Amount of Words' by Blue October. It is probably one of my favorite Blue October songs and kinda embodies how I feel about my own brain most of the time. I like how parts of it aren't even full sentences, just words strung together into half coherent thoughts with a nice beat. Anyway, yeah, Wanda's thought process reminded me of it during this chapter, so I just went with it. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome! Comments and thoughts are welcome, as always, even if you just want to tell me how upset you are that this chapter cuts off like this. lol I promise I'm working on the next part!


	13. Run Me Like a River.

* * *

 

She wasn’t sure how long she stayed that way, laying alone in the curtained dark of the afternoon with her face buried in her pillow, but it felt like forever as she listened for the front door to open and close, signaling Natasha’s impending exit and effectively ending their time together. It was a good time, sure, but Wanda knew it was too good to be true, that it wouldn’t take too long until she panicked like she always did, like she was doing now, and went back into hiding. She had done this to herself too many times to count to not expect it at this point. She had just walked away from the girl of her dreams just because she was too scared to find out the answer to a simple damn question…

 

“Wanda?”

 

She recognized Natasha’s voice right away, but forced herself to stay put and not turn to face the blonde. If this was goodbye, she could hear it from here.

 

“Baby, what happened?” The Russian’s tone was soft and sweet as she closed the door and moved forward, shortening the space between them and stopping at the side of the bed.

 

Everything. Panic Wanda sighed.

 

“Nothing.” Wanda lied into the pillow, keeping her face buried. “If you are going to go, can you just go?” She felt the starting tears burn her eyes again as she lifted her head slightly. “I am not good at goodbyes.”

 

“Why would I leave?” Natasha asked. “Do you want me to leave?”

 

“No.” Wanda sighed, her own voice strained and barely cooperating. “I just…” She closed her eyes and swallowed around the lump in her throat.

 

Just say it. GW urged from the sidelines. If nothing else, at least we will have...

 

“I am scared.” Wanda cut off her own train of thought as the truth came from her lips, a fresh batch of tears gathering at the surface and threatening to pour forth.

 

“Why are you scared, sweetheart?” She heard the blonde’s boots hit the floor and felt the bed dip slightly as the shorter woman laid down behind her. “Tell me.”

 

“Because I know.” The taller woman’s words cracked in her throat even as the blonde’s body pressed into her back and a hand found its way to lay against her stomach. “I know I will mess this up.” She closed her eyes as the shorter woman laid her face against her back. “You will leave and it will be all my fault. I will drive you away and I do not even know if…” She stopped herself before she could dig any deeper.

 

“Tell me.” Natasha’s hand moved up to find her own and squeeze its encouragement.

 

Wanda rolled onto her back so she could face her not-yet-maybe-never-will-be girlfriend, searching the Russian’s deep green eyes in the limited light and trying her damnest to find the words she needed right now. They didn’t seem to want to come, so she said them the only way she knew how, from the safety of her mother language.

 

“I want to be with you, Natasha.” She whispered in Sokovian, bringing her hand up to the blonde’s cheek. “I want you to be mine because I know I belong to you.” She sighed heavily and brought the hand to her chest. “I know in here.” She turned away from the beautiful face in front of her, allowing herself at least some relief at having said the words, even if the woman of her dreams had no idea exactly what she had finally confessed.

 

There. It is said. Now we can just pretend...

 

“Wanda, look at me.” Strong fingers touched her chin and turned her back toward the Russian. “I am yours, baby.” Natasha’s smile seemed to brighten even the badly lit room as she moved a forward, the wide eyes of the taller woman not deterring her even the slightest bit as she brought their lips close. “And you are mine.” She guided the brunette closer so their lips could meet, the kiss starting slowly but building in intensity as her words fully sunk in. Natasha was hers. 

 

Panic Wanda blinked a couple times as HW gently scooted her to the side.

 

Wanda moved her hands to the back of the shorter woman’s head and pulled her harder against herself, allowing her tongue to touch the bottom lip of the blonde, feeling her girl’s mouth open and a soft moan vibrate against her as their tongues found and caressed each other.

 

Her girl. Natasha was her girl.

 

Wanda leaned back, bringing the Russian with her so that Natasha would lay on top of her, the weight of the other woman deliciously pressing down on her as a thigh found its way between her legs, causing her hips to buck without thinking and making her almost completely lose track of…

 

“Natasha.” She had breathed the blonde’s name before, but it somehow meant more now, the single word that came from her chest and changed her entire world. It meant more than simple syllables or sounds pushed through her mouth. It meant kindness and affection and acceptance. It meant everything.

 

A good everything. GW pointed out with a hug to Panic Wanda. Now we can...

 

“Yes, babe?” Natasha’s voice was lower than before, sexy and low and wonderful as she moved to kiss down the brunette’s neck, alternating between closed and open mouth kisses, and ending with the slightest of nips close to Wanda’s collarbone. Truthfully, between that and the thigh between her legs, it was making it really hard to concentrate and…

 

Wanda gripped the blonde by the hair, rougher than she intended but Natasha didn’t seem to mind as she brought the shorter woman back to eye level. This was important.

 

“Natasha.” She waited until she had the Russian’s full attention before reaching out and finding the shorter woman’s right hand, keeping eye contact as she brought it to her lips and placed a single kiss on the longest finger. “I belong to you.” She said it in English this time, allowing herself a small smile as she moved their hands down to her stomach. “You make me feel beautiful.” She watched the mirrored smile on her girl’s lips as she moved them past her scars and brought their hands lower so she could slip Natasha’s hand into her borrowed boxers. “Make me yours.”

 

The plea was soft but there was no question whether the blonde heard it as Natasha went to work, starting a slow rhythm targeted on the brunette’s nerves and making the taller woman’s eyes roll back slightly as she bit her lip. It felt so amazing, but not just because of what it was, but because it was Natasha. It was Wanda’s girl and she was laying her claim.

 

She was Natasha’s and she was beautiful.

 

She brought her arm around the Russian’s neck so she could keep her close as they moved together, her own breath heavy against the blonde’s ear as she rolled her hips with their movements, her toes pressing down on the bed and helping give her just the slightest tip at the top of each thrust to get just a little more pressure on…

 

She wanted more. She wanted more and this time she knew exactly...

 

“Inside.”

 

The single word almost stopped in her throat, but she forced it out, catching the blonde and herself off guard as she whispered what she wanted. She trusted Natasha. She trusted Natasha and she belonged to Natasha and she wanted...

 

“Are you sure?” Natasha’s question was as gentle as her fingers, slowing to almost a full stop and waiting for Wanda’s answer. It was something they hadn’t done at this point, something they simply worked around this morning because Wanda simply wasn’t ready, but now...

 

“Yes.” Wanda breathed, lifting her hips and using her own hand to push the blonde’s slightly lower. “Please, baby.”

 

The Russian’s blinding smile was back at not just the request, but at the term of endearment as she complied, her thumb taking over her finger’s former spot as they moved further down, causing the taller woman to bite back a moan as she got her wish. Natasha moved them so that their mouths could meet once more, the rhythm of their lips and tongues matching the pace of the blonde’s hand as Wanda moved closer to...

 

“Oh fuck.” She felt the pressure building faster, clouding her brain and making her lose track of what exactly her lips were supposed to be doing, so she simply leaned back and enjoyed the ride, her hands moving to Natasha’s shoulders and her nails digging in slightly as her hips kept going, quickly moving toward…

 

“You are so damn beautiful.” Natasha’s voice was rough as she kissed along the Sokovian’s jaw, her other hand reaching down to put pressure in just the right place to add a little extra… “Wanda.” She lifted her head so their eyes could meet even through the brunette’s half focused gaze. “You are strong.” She leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the bottom lip of the taller woman’s open, heavily breathing mouth. “You are wonderful.” The shorter woman changed positions slightly so she could support her girl while getting close to her ear. “You are perfect to me.” She placed a soft kiss below Wanda’s ear. “Let go for me, baby.” The blonde whispered. “I will catch you.”

 

Wanda felt the whole world shift as she allowed herself this final thing, this simultaneous release and embrace as she gave herself fully over to Natasha, the lights behind her eyes blinding as the universe moved, or simply locked into place where it was supposed to be all along. She felt weightless and free, unburdened by every real and imagined chain she placed upon herself as she came back down in the Russian's arms, her girl holding her close and mumbling words of adoration and alternating places between kisses as the blonde laid them both back onto the bed.

 

Natasha has us. Natasha has us and we are safe. 

 

The brunette stayed where she found herself, with her head tucked under the Russian’s chin and her arms busy keeping the two of them as close as humanly possible as her…

 

Girlfriend. GW nodded from her seat next to a now temporarily satisfied HW. The word we’re looking for is...Girlfriend.

 

The Wandas all shared a knowing grin.

 

Wanda sighed happily as she felt her girlfriend’s fingers running through her hair, short nails gently massaging as the blonde hummed softly in the slowly fading light of the day, the sun setting on the time that came before and readying itself to rise on their first official day as a couple.

 

Her girlfriend.

 

Wanda smiled. She was Natasha's and her dream girl was now her dream girlfriend.

 

* * *

 

They walked back into the living room hand in hand, the newly official couple, with Wanda’s shy smile and wide eyes checking to see if anyone in the room had noticed anything different, or could even tell that everything had now changed completely, while the shorter woman behind her only had eyes for the brunette, smiling every time the Sokovian turned to check that she was still there and gently squeezing the fingers intertwined with her own.

 

Wanda led them to her chair, moving so the Russian could sit and get comfortable before she sat sideways in the blonde’s lap, smiling as she felt one arm support her back as the other draped across her legs that were now hanging off the armrest.

 

Her favorite person in her favorite spot.

 

She smiled as she leaned against Natasha’s warmth, letting her head rest on the shorter woman’s shoulder as her hands found her girlfriend’s and held it close.

 

Her girlfriend.

 

She still didn't know if she fully believed it yet, but, it felt as amazing to think as it felt to have the blonde wrapped around her. Warm and safe and amazing.

 

The brunette glanced at the television, some action movie she didn’t care about blasting explosions and gunfire as she happily sat cuddled up with her girl, catching the huge smiles of Clint and her brother from their place all snuggled up on the couch as they whispered and sent not-sly-at-all looks toward her and Natasha, earning them a quick eye roll before Wanda went back to at least try and pay attention to the movie. She could deal with them later.

 

Natasha's girl made it about halfway back to the T.V. before being stopped again, this time by the look Sam was now aiming in her direction, her other roommate looking entirely unamused as he gestured to his bare drink coaster.

 

“So, I’m guessing I’m not getting that beer.” He smirked as he shook his head and went back to his gigantic bowl of popcorn. “Figures.”

 

Wanda shook her head as she felt Natasha chuckle softly beneath her, their fingers intertwining and playing as they settled in for the rest of Movie Night. The evening was still young and their story was still only just beginning.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say on this one, just a big thank you to everyone who's made it this far, and to my girl, who keeps me grounded and helps hold the brain noise at bay. :) 
> 
> Thoughts and comments are welcome, as always. You are all awesome and keep me motivated. :D
> 
> I do need opinions on whether or not I need to change the rating on this whole story because of this chapter, though. What do you guys think? I'm gonna keep it at M for right now because it's not like EXPLICIT explicit, but, yeah, my definition of that may be quite different from someone else's, you know?
> 
> The title is from the song "River" by Bishop Briggs. Mostly because that's what I was listening to while writing this chapter and I really enjoy the song. Plus, the words "Shut your mouth, baby, stand and deliver. Holy hands, oh they make me a sinner. Like a river, like a river. Shut your mouth and run me like a river" just speak to me. :)
> 
> Thanks guys! More is coming soon!


	14. Uninvited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---TRIGGER WARNING--- 
> 
> but honestly, I feel like it was necessary, and I apologize if it's too much for anyone, I tried to keep it focused on the important parts.

* * *

 

Wanda stared at her last received text message once more before turning it away for the fifth time in so many minutes, a heavy sigh escaping before she finally gave in and simply moved it a full arms length away, face down on her heavy comforter and away from lonely eyes. She missed Natasha. And no, it didn’t matter that she had just seen her girl the day before, or that they had been texting back and forth throughout the day. Small ‘hello’s and ‘I miss you’s, but it just wasn’t enough. The point was her favorite person wasn’t here, and that alone was pout worthy in her book.

 

They've been officially dating for a few months now, and even though she still tried her best not to seem overly attached and clingy...it was what it was at this point and she just had to be who and what she was. Not that Natasha ever seemed to mind, really. The blonde even somehow managing to text first somedays, but none of that was the point because she wasn’t here now and the Sokovian missed her girlfriend.

 

Our awesome girlfriend. Good Wanda corrected with a little smile. Our wonderful, awesome, caring, understanding...

 

Why hasn’t she texted us? Needy Wanda reached back for the phone only to have her hand slapped away.

 

Leave her be. Good Wanda turned the page in her self-improvement book. Nat said she would text us when she starts heading this way.

 

What if she forgot? NW asked, her voice going a little too high for comfort. What if she’s not coming?

 

She will come. GW reassured her counterpart, ignoring Horny Wanda’s eyebrow wiggle from her choice of words.

 

Yeah, well, what if she doesn’t? What if we’re stuck here with just the boys and… She leaned close as if someone else might hear. Tony.

 

He is not that bad. GW tried. He is just a little...

 

“I’m telling you, it’s not real Chinese food.” The dark haired man’s only slightly muffled voice drifted up from underneath the door. “It’s simply an American knockoff. Just like most American restaurants.”

 

Okay, maybe he is that bad.

 

“Oh my god, not this again.” Sam sounded somewhat closer but more annoyed. “If I have to hear this argument one more time…”

 

The Wandas were already busily stuffing bits of discarded grocery lists in each ear.

 

“Well, it’s true. Barton, back me up here.”

 

The brunette rolled her eyes before quickly reaching for her headphones. She knew this fight well. It was not short, and it was not quiet.

 

“Well, actually…”

 

She pushed play as fast as the music menu would allow, not even caring that it wasn’t the song she wanted or that the volume kind of hurt her ears as she quickly sent a ‘change of plans’ text to her girl and snuck out into the small front hallway, ignoring her twin brother’s pleading look as she walked backwards, closing the door behind her softly with a little smug wave in his direction. She may be going to hell for leaving her only sibling in this particular Tony ruled circle of Oblivion, but, it was a small price to pay as long as she didn’t have to hear the damned take out dispute again.

 

* * *

  

The walk was never a long one and the weather was nice enough, but it wasn’t like she minded either way, she knew the way to Natasha’s place by heart by now, so she allowed her mind to focus on other things, like keeping in step with her current favorite song and not tripping over her own giant boots as she shuffled about and did little mental solos in the quickly fading sunset, the inner Wandas all jamming along in their own individual styles.

 

There was a sudden stop and they all collided, laying in a heap of grumpiness and blame until they realized why exactly they had all been brake checked. Someone had grabbed them by the arm. A large hand with a familiar grip that seemed like it was trying it’s best not to be remembered as her brain slowly focused on it.

 

No, don’t remember. GW soothed while trying her best to turn them all away. Something best left forgotten.

 

“Wanda.” She could hear him now, her right headphone rudely pulled free in his other fist as his first hand led her back towards him, causing her to take a few steps back out of pure instinct.

 

This is not good. Panic Wanda came back into play for the first time in so many months, inconsolable and descending into a full blown anxiety attack. This is NOT GOOD. She repeated over and over. THIS IS NOT…

 

“Vis.” She tried to breathe and remain calm even as the blood started pounding behind her ears and her heart threatened to explode from her chest.

 

“I went by the shop and they said you had the day off. I was afraid I wouldn’t get the chance to see you.” The tall blonde man grinned behind his too dark shades as he very noticeably looked her up and down. “You look good.” He released her headphone to pull down the top of his sunglasses. “Very good.” He added with a wink.

 

Ick. GW made a face while HW tried to find the missing forth, combing through old piles of forgotten things and dodging PW’s dangerously close, flailing arms. She had to be in here somewhere.

 

“Thank you.” The brunette nodded, not sure what else to do with the unwelcome compliment except shrug it off and try to turn the conversation toward a different direction, hoping one where it involves the whole thing ending. “I am…”

 

GW reminded her to be brave. Natasha would want her to be brave.

 

“I am on my way somewhere, actually.” The Sokovian said, a slight smile making its way to her lips as thoughts of her amazing girlfriend filled her mind. She could be brave. Natasha showed her how to be brave. “So, if you do not mind…” She stepped away from his grasp with a small shift of her full weight, hoping the hint dropped like an anvil on his big jerk head as she started back on her way.

 

“I’ll walk with you, then.” He replied, his long stride catching up to her shorter one in no time.

 

“That is not necessary.” Wanda tried, waving her right hand dismissively as her left searched in her pocket for her phone’s speed dial. “I am fine.”

 

“Yes, you are.” His smile took too much of a creep turn for her liking as he walked a little closer, her skin crawling slightly as his arm touched hers. “Why don’t you let me take you out tonight?” Her ex asked while stepping slightly in front to slow her movements as he turned toward her. “I’m only in town for the weekend and I would love to…”

 

“No, thank you.” Good Wanda tried her best to stay polite, even if it seemed he would not afford them the same courtesy. “I told you, I have somewhere to…”

 

“This is about that dyke, isn’t it?” His tone now matched his irritation as he grabbed her shoulders, jerking them both to a complete stop. “The one with the attitude who couldn’t mind her own fucking business.” His large hands gripping tight as his nails dug in slightly, alcohol and his intentions strong on his breath.

 

It was all too familiar. It was all too...

 

Be brave.

 

The brunette tried to step back, to somehow distance herself from his hateful words and anger, but the tall man wouldn’t allow it, his larger frame concreting her in place while his hand pulled her chin up toward him before settling on her throat. “You both made me look really stupid, do you know that?” Her breath caught as her lungs tried without success to bring more air in, the same haunting pressure she had felt too many times before. “But, she can’t have you. Don't you get that, darling?” The term of endearment spat out like acid. “Because if I can’t, no one can.”

 

The world grew darker as the three Wandas tried their best to intervene, fingernails digging in and polish chipping as they clawed at their attackers jacket, legs trying their best to find their footing while they still could, a faraway voice calling out and echoing in the back of their collective mind as one last thought played over and over again.

 

Be. Brave.

 

“No!”

 

The scream was close but she couldn’t quite pinpoint where it came from, low and nearby and muffled as it wedged itself in her still pounding ears, her ability to breathe returning as her now wounded bully took an unsteady step back, his hand releasing the brunette's neck as pain overtook him.

 

“NO!”

 

The voice cried out again and Wanda closed her eyes, trying to center herself as gasps of air returned and the earth seems to tilt back into place. She could still feel his rough grip on her shoulder, could feel him sway from her rescuer’s efforts and pull the Sokovian back towards him.

 

He wasn’t done. He wasn’t done and he wouldn’t stop and…

 

There was a sharp pain in her wrist again, known but different this time as she remembered the sprain he gave her as a parting gift when they broke up, the ache that gave her nightmares and the many, many bruises she hid from everyone for so long. But, she didn’t have to hide anymore. From him or any other people faced monsters. Because she was loved now and she was happy and she was finally…

 

“No.”

 

The word as quieter this time, a low, almost growl that she finally realized came from herself, having to follow the sting up her own throat to confirm as the fourth Wanda stepped forward, pain now in her dominate hand as she felt the impact this time, the smack of her fist against her long standing fear’s jaw before his eyes rolled back and he went down for the count.

 

“Wanda!” Natasha’s normally low voice was strained and out of breath as she closed the distance between them, her bare feet padding loudly on the sidewalk as she ran toward her girlfriend, her hair and shirt still wet from her pre-hangout shower. “Baby, are you okay?" She asked while directing her path toward the jerk on the ground. "I'll fucking kill...”

 

“I’m okay.” Brave Wanda heard herself say as she stopped the pissed off Russian in her tracks, turning back toward her attacker and smiling sadly at the tall man now slumped over into the pathetic pile he was. “I am okay.” She repeated, solidifying it as truth within herself as well even as strong arms wrapped around her and kisses were peppered along her temple.

 

“Are you sure?” The shorter woman's attention was successfully shifted as hands were now on her arms, her neck, her face, checking for anything hurt or out of place as her green eyes took on a harsher tone. “If he hurt you…”

 

“Natasha.” The brunette called to her love from outside the place of rage, pulling her closer and making sure their eyes met before she continued, her own words soft despite the ordeal she just went through. “I was brave.” She smiled despite the pain encompassing her neck, smiled as the blonde of her dreams smiled back and nodded, soft lips making their way onto her own as welcome arms found their way back around her.

 

“I know, baby.” The blonde cooed, pulling her girlfriend closer and cradling the younger woman’s face in her neck. “And I am so proud of you.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a noticeably lack of Nat in this chapter, but I felt this was something Wanda really needed to do on her own. 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to continue this one, because as much as I love it, my muse has been busy with other things, apparently. But, hopefully, I can keep going and get it finished soon. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's made it this far in this story. I truly appreciate you and all your lovely comments.  
> You guys are the best! :D
> 
> As always, comments and thoughts are welcome, and I hope to be back soon with the next part. 
> 
> The title is based on Uninvited by Alanis Morissette, which I find to be beautiful, haunting, and somehow fitting.
> 
> And just in case anyone has the need to know, the song Wanda is listening to while jamming is Do It All The Time by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME. Just because it got me through editing the final draft of this chapter. :D


	15. Afternoon Epiphanies.

* * *

 

The night was entirely too long, so they decided to sleep in. Finally being able to crash after hours of being at the hospital and talking with the cops and having to make the boys promise (several times) not to go after the worthless (and now broken jawed) asshole that was the brunette’s ex. It was a lot, but it was necessary. Things checked and cleared while other things were put in place to make sure he stayed out of their lives for the foreseeable future.

 

They dragged themselves to bed without so much as a shower or long conversation, exhausted but feeling lighter as a whole, curled up and entangled against each other as they drifted in the land of better dreams, the afternoon already halfway through by the time either one of them opened even one eye, snug and warm and safe in this place together as the rain came down softly outside.

 

“Wanda.” The blonde’s voice was rough and sleep heavy, a soft thumb making its way against the sleeping woman’s cheek. “Good morning, beautiful.” There was a responding grunt but no movement, causing the Russian to smile as she nudged her girlfriend slightly. “Come on, babe. The guys are probably worried we haven’t called yet.” She reached over, grabbing her phone and squinting as the screen lit up, missing the single green eye watching her still blurry form move about. “Yep. Seven missed calls. And you have…” Wanda closed her eye and handed over her phone without looking. “Twelve missed calls.” The shorter woman laughed lightly. “And that’s just from your brother.”

 

“Fuck ‘em.” Sleepy Wanda grunted again as she snuggled deeper into the thick blanket. “Am sleeping.”

 

“That’s my girl.” Natasha laughed, kissing her girl’s forehead and getting up with a big yawn and accompanying stretch, her movements watched closely by the same eye as before, a little more awake and much more interested this time as her girlfriend’s shirt was removed. “I’ll text Clint, then I’m gonna grab a shower.” She made a face at her dirty clothing before unlocking her phone. “And then maybe do some laundry.” The blonde turned back towards the blanket monster that was her girlfriend. “You ready to get up?” A third grunt was heard as the entire upper part of the bedding pile shook its massive head, making the older woman chuckle as she grabbed a towel and headed towards the master bath. “Alright then, try and get some more sleep, baby." She paused briefly, looking for a second as if she wanted to add something important, but then simply tilting her head and moving on. "I’ll come back for you when there’s food to offer.”

 

A quiet, muffled, but entirely heartfelt “yay.” was her only reply as the human shaped lump on her bed flattened out a bit to get more comfortable, the small accompanying butt wiggle making her laugh before she disappeared around the corner.

 

* * *

 

 

_Where are we? Why is it so dark?_ Panic Wanda swirled around a bit behind closed eyelids while reality slowly slipped back into her brain, a dull throbbing catching her attention and pulling her back somewhere she didn’t want to be. _And why do we hurt?_

 

Vis. Good Wanda said calmly, already reaching for PW as her head popped out, pulling her into a hug and whispering softly. But, he’s gone now.

 

_But, what if he comes back?_ PW mumbled into her shoulder. _What if he…_

 

If he does, we will deal with him. GW nodded toward Brave Wanda who was watching over them from a quiet corner. We are stronger now.

 

_What if he comes for..._

 

We will keep Natasha safe. GW smiled as HW joined in on their embrace. Just as she has always kept us safe. That is what you do for the one you love.

 

_Love?_ PW perked up, her look of hopefulness unmistakable.

 

Yes. GW brought them closer. Yes, I believe so.

 

_Oh, wow._ Panic Wanda looked around as if she had just been let in on a huge secret, eyes wide with wonder. _We love Natasha._

 

We do. GW confirmed happily. We have. She has always been nothing but understanding and accepting and loving and...everything we have ever dreamed of. She smiled. Maybe we were too scared to say it before, but now...

 

Sleepy Wanda pushed her way out of the darkness that surrounded her, warm and familiar but no longer necessary as her head made its way out from under the large comforter, smile already firmly in place as she stretched and listened to the faint sounds of the rain falling outside, already feeling washed clean of so many things and finally ready to take on the others.

 

Natasha.

 

The brunette’s happiness grew at the thought of her favorite Russian, the smell of coffee and yumminess drifting in through the mostly closed door and calling to her grumbling tummy as the soft sounds of the blonde talking to someone on the phone pulled slightly on her heart.

 

We have to tell her. GW explained, keeping PW close before she could get worked back up again. She needs to know.

 

_But what if she does not…_

 

But what if she does?

 

_Okay, but what if she doesn't??_

 

**_No._** They all turned to face the corner with raised brows as Brave Wanda finally spoke, her tone calm and even as she cut off their argument while moving them all toward the door. **_We are not afraid of this. We love Natasha._** A small smile played at her lips. **_We love her and she taught us how to be brave._**

 

There was a slight pause as the words sunk in fully.

 

_You are right._ The other two stepped back as Panic Wanda actually agreed, bewildered as she pulled a deep breath into herself and nodded a few times. _You’re right._ She repeated with a shrug, returning the knowing grin of her counterpart as their hand gripped the door handle to the nearest exit. _Let’s go get some cuddles!_ She laughed, turning back into Needy Wanda as new thoughts invaded her head. Thoughts of going slightly too long without the feeling of the blonde's warm skin and soft kisses and…

 

_Actually, maybe we should shower first._ Horny Wanda spoke up for the first time in quite awhile, somehow becoming the voice of logic as Good Wanda eyed her slightly. It really wasn’t like her to be so reasonable without…

 

_That way we can do stuff later._ HW's grin turned wicked.

 

There it was.

 

Wanda laughed to herself as she rerouted toward the tub, not really sure where the thought came from, and truthfully not really caring either. She wasn’t entirely sure where her head was at sometimes, but at least it was never boring, and today was already proving to be a wonderful day, despite the weather, despite what happened the night before, despite the fears that sometimes plagued her.

 

She could do this. She was safe and she was strong and she was brave.

 

She was ready.

 

She loved Natasha and it was time to finally tell her.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kind of short, I know, but, I needed a lighter one after that last chapter. Plus, Yay extra inner Wandas time! :D Panic Wanda is a little all over the place this time around, but honestly I think it fits her.
> 
> I was jamming to 'I Can See Clearly Now'. (the Jimmy Cliff version :) while editing and writing some of this. Just wanted to throw that in there because it's such a lovely song. :D
> 
> "Look all around, there's nothin' but blue skies, Look straight ahead, nothin' but blue skies.  
> I can see clearly now, the rain is gone. I can see all obstacles in my way. Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind.  
> It's gonna be a bright, bright, Sun-Shiny day." :D
> 
>    
> Thoughts and comments are welcome, as always, (You guys are awesome!) and I'll try and get the next part out soon. Trying to get back into this writing thing. :)


End file.
